The Lonesome Road
by CakeLegends
Summary: The sequel to 'The Impossible Girl'. Weiss must keep her head as she struggles through the most difficult times of her life. The road less traveled leaves the fewest survivors. With the help of her 3 favorite people, she just might make it through alive. Dominantly White-Rose & Bumblebee. Feedback Appreciated; Longer Chapters Now Uploaded Weekly.
1. Chapter 1 - The Trailblazers

**_AN: And...we're back in action! I decided to open it up with something a little more lighthearted, I hope you guys enjoy this one. More to come :)_****_-CakeL_****_egends_**

**_The Lonesome Road - Chapter 1_**

* * *

><p>The brilliant capital of Atlas shone with magnificent spirit through the gently falling snow.<p>

The skyscrapers were as massive as they were artistic, but even the largest ones didn't take much room compared to the rest of the metropolis. A simple gaze would fill a person with content, as if it were the direct source of the cozy warmth of the holidays.

"That's right. I'm back." Weiss mumbled happily to herself as she gazed out the large windows of the airport. An unexpectedly cozy feeling of nostalgia filled her heart. Her grin was as warm as the city in the near distance. "Did you miss me?"

"Who are you talking to?" Ruby asked.

"All of Atlas, my dear Ruby." Weiss answered, her grin expanding even larger.

As quick as a fox, Ruby darted up to her lover, sharing in the breathtaking view.

"This is where you grew up? It's incredible." Ruby mumbled to her partner. Her eye caught the mountain range in the distance that would put the Himalayas to shame.

"So Weiss..." Ruby began, pointing a playful finger-gun at her partner. "Now that you're back home, is your accent finally going to come out completely?"

Weiss' eyes shot open in shock. Ruby fought to suppress a giggle.

"Just admit it Princess, you're struggling to keep in your Atlesian accent." Ruby accused, smirking and nudging her partner with her elbow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Weiss declared with a tone that defined defiance. "I don't have an accent."

"You _totally_ do!" Ruby exclaimed with a giggle. "You try to mask it all the time, but I can tell!"

"I don't believe you." The Heiress crossed her arms. "Prove it, Sherlock."

"Okay…" Ruby said, raising her hand and counting up on her fingers with every point. "You _always_ pronounce the letters T D and R really hard…Probably to avoid exaggerating V and Z."

Weiss was caught off guard. "That's not enough to call it an accent."

"And you put a different inflection on some sentences."

"Well...Who doesn't sometimes?"

"You said 'Heilige Scheiße' when you saw Blake's book." Ruby reminded, crossing her arms in assumed victory.

"That's just a habit."

"You sometimes forget the TH sound and say Zee-"

"Seit wann bist du ein Detektiv _(Since when are you a detective)_?" Weiss replied sarcastically, blowing a puff of air out of her nose. "Don't tell anyone. I like to keep my secrets."

Ruby felt a tingle rush through her spine at Weiss' accent: Not too strong and just a tad lower than her usual voice. Weiss smirked at her partner's visible reaction.

"Don't worry, I get it." Ruby assured.

"We should catch up with Blake and Yang." The Heiress suggested, her voice returning to normal as quickly as it had changed.

"Can you, um...use it more often?" Ruby requested, blushing slightly. "I think it's kind of...I think it's...I like it a lot."

"...nur wenn wir allein sind _(only when we're alone)_." Weiss answered, planting a kiss on her blushing partner's cheek and smiling when Ruby let out a nervous giggle.

The duo proceeded through the airport in search of their friends. With the large amount of tourists and citizens bustling around, it was no surprise they didn't find them instantly.

"Weiss, when we get to the capital, what do we do first?" Ruby asked, concerned for her lover. "I mean, if you want to speak with your sister first, we all support you."

The Heiress gave a warm smile at her partner's words. "I'm honored you guys think that much of me, but even if we started right now we would have to find her first. My file didn't go into depth about her exact location."

"You're not getting out of this." Ruby reminded with a commanding look. Weiss chuckled at the caped-girl's attempt to look authoritative.

The Heiress held out an arm to stop them both. Her hand rested itself on Ruby's shoulder. She looked into the caped-girl's silver eyes with a surprisingly pained gaze.

"I know I'm not." Weiss confirmed. Her tone became serious to the point of sounding hoarse. "And if I try I'm telling you now..._please_ stop me."

Ruby swallowed at the sudden change of mood. She nodded briefly.

"Good." Weiss assured. She visibly relaxed, trusting that her friends wouldn't let her cower from the event she admittedly feared.

They walked to the parking lot. The cold air was rejuvenating against the stuffy air of the airport. Yang and Blake arrived not a moment later, both raising eyebrows as Weiss cleared her throat as if to make an announcement.

"If I'm going to show you guys Atlas, we're doing it in style."

Weiss fished through her pocket for a moment. She pulled out a keychain.

"I gave Blake a job. I gave Ruby oral-"

"Wait, _what?_" Yang exclaimed.

"-But I forgot to get you something." Weiss finished, skipping her friend's question. "You have a motorcycle. I'm guessing you can drive, right?"

"Yeah, but why…?"

Weiss pressed the button on the keychain. Across the street, a yellow Lamborghini chirped in response.

Yang's wide eyes darted between the car and the Heiress. "You fucking didn't-"

"It's an early Christmas present."

It took the combined strength of her three teammates to push the stunned blonde to her present. She let out a moan when the scissor-doors opened.

"Holy fucking shit." Yang muttered. "This is literally my dream car. How did you know-?"

"Blake told me every detail." Weiss answered, pointing to the now-blushing Faunus.

"You guys- I can't even...just…Baaa!" Yang exclaimed, her excitement forcing her words to nonsense mid-sentence. She brought her teammates into a large hug, canceling it when she saw them gasping for breath.

"Oh shit." Weiss sighed in realization. "There are only 2 seats."

"Schnee, are you seriously letting that stop you?" Ruby said with a beckoning finger.

In less than half a minute, the whole team was seated in the car. Ruby was seated on Weiss' lap and Blake sat comfortably on Yang's. The blonde's eager grin widened as her chin rested against the crook of her partner's neck.

Team RWBY grinned in sync as the familiar song played through the speakers.

_Some folks are born made to wave the flag_

_Ooh, they're red, white and blue..._

"Creedence Clearwater Revival?" Blake reasoned. "Fuck. Yes."

"How many miles is it to the capital?" Yang asked the Heiress.

"About 40 miles." Weiss responded, wrapping her arms comfortably around Ruby's hips.

Yang let out a manically happy giggle and pushed down on the petal, ready to blaze the trail down the long, clear road.

A whole new path was on the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Premonition

**_AN: Guess who's back for a chapter...More to come :)_****_-CakeL_****_egends_**

**_The Lonesome Road - Chapter 2_**

* * *

><p>Weiss felt a cold, hard surface pressed against her left cheek.<p>

She cracked her eyes open. The change in light blinded her for a few moments, forcing her eyes back shut. She felt herself slumped forward in a seat, her face laying on a metal table for support.

The room felt unforgivably cold. For the first time, Weiss felt the cold give her Goosebumps.

_"__Alright Weiss..."_ The Heiress thought to herself. _"Where the fuck are you?"_

The Heiress opened her eyes once more, keeping them open as the stinging brightness settled back to normal.

With a groan, Weiss lifted her sore neck off the table. She stopped squinting as the bright, white light became manageable. Its source hanging a few feet above her head: A metal lamp hanging a few feet down from the ceiling by a thin cord.

Weiss took this chance to gaze around the room. The ceiling was an average height and the floor appeared to be plain grey concrete. The walls were nowhere to be seen, replaced by a sea of dark void. The light of the lamp only shone enough to illuminate the space around the table.

It reminded her of an interrogation room.

A sudden realization knocked every other thought out of the Heiress' head. With growing hope, she closed her right eye. The image her left eye returned was crystal clear.

Weiss let out a nervous laugh. She opened her eye and brought her hands in front of her face. Her gaze ran up and down the details of her hands, savoring her newfound sight. For a moment she was completely enticed in her own open palm. She stared at the details of her index and middle fingerprints.

Through the gap of her fingers, a pair of ice-blue eyes stared back.

Weiss drew a sharp breath, her hand snapping back to a place on her lap. Across the metal table, the owner of the cold eyes did the same.

The Heiress stared into the eyes of her equally surprised clone. Her eyes locked on to the yellow baseball cap sitting on the clone's head.

"What the fuck are you?" Weiss mumbled in sync with the cap-wearer.

Weiss raised her left hand. The clone raised its own, mirroring Weiss' actions exactly.

"Is this some kind of mirror?" Weiss analyzed. She raised her right hand. The action was mirrored in sync. She flicked the image off with both hands. Yet again, the action was mirrored in sync.

"Normal mirrors don't make sounds." Both girls announced in unison. Weiss let out an annoyed sigh that was copied just as well.

The Heiress looked away to the darkness at her side. She snapped her head back and leaned forward. Her actions were matched. Weiss took a deep breath, preparing to speak as fast as she could.

"Ruby Rose, Pomegranate, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Fuck, Pyrrha Nikos, Creedence Clearwater Revival, The Bleeding, Jaune Arc, Mosquito, Nora Valkyrie, Lank Blade, Lie Ren, Myrtenaster, Shit, Neptune, SUN, SHIT, SHIT, PENNY, WEISS 'ANNABEL' JÄGER SCHNEE, WINTER 'ANNABEL' SCHNEE FUCKING SHIT!" Weiss exclaimed, her voice escalating with each word to a loud shout that would have made Sun's enraged yells sound like a child's laughter. She panted to catch her breath.

Every name, word, cuss, breath and exasperated wave of her arms was repeated flawlessly.

She stood exhausted, now face to face with her clone. Upon closer inspection she noticed the duplicate was a good inch taller.

With her breath now slowed, Weiss covered her face with both hands and leaned forward silently.

She moved her hands away unveiling a cross-eyed grin with her tongue dangling out of her mouth. She stared into the same face.

"Flinch." The clone barked, her face snapping back to normal. Weiss obeyed the command involuntarily. She fell back into her chair, her heart skipping six beats.

"Peekaboo, mother fucker!" The Mad Queen laughed. Weiss sat in stunned silence, unable to return the joy-filled giggles.

"That took a lot of focus to pull off, but it was **so** worth it!" The Queen commented, her charismatic smirk embarrassingly making Weiss' own heart flutter. "I wish I could show you your face- oh wait, I most definitely can!"

The Queen briefly held an expression of exaggerated terror, before a soft giggle forced her out of it.

She sat back down, lacing her fingers together and giving Weiss a signature wink couplet with a clicking noise from the corner of her mouth. "Hello Me! How are you doing?"

"What the fuck?"

"I'm doing fine myself, thanks for asking." The Queen responded with no hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Where the fuck am I?" Weiss mumbled to the tyrant across the table.

"The more appropriate question is **when** you are." The Queen said, her voice dropping to a serious quiet. "It's been 250 years Ms. Schnee. You've been frozen in carbonite. They had to wait until the more kickass of your personality developed its own body-"

"You're fucking with me." Weiss growled angrily.

"Of course I am." The Queen admitted. "There's no Jester in here. Someone has to crack the jokes and I doubt you're in the mood-"

Quick as a whip, Weiss rose from her seat and grabbed the tyrant by the front of her shirt. Her enraged growl only displayed a fraction of her frustration. "Listen to my words, Asshole: Where the fuck am I?"

The Queen heaved a sigh. She rose to her feet, standing a few inches above the Heiress. She grabbed Weiss' shoulder and forced her back into her seat with one hand, halfheartedly ripping off Weiss' grip with the other.

The Tyrant sat back down in her seat, her now serious expression shooting daggers into Weiss' skull.

"I would suggest..." The Queen began with a sullen voice Weiss did not expect. "-that you don't get angry. You could wake up the...other one. She scares me. Things get messy when she comes out to play."

Weiss felt the room grow even colder. For a brief moment, she thought she saw something moving in the darkness surrounding them. Her heart raced.

"_Please_ answer my question." The Heiress begged.

"You know something is going to happen." The Queen said, her piercing eyes practically glowing under the shadow that was created from the baseball cap as she leaned. "The gates of your hell are going to break down. You're going to have to choose between me and..."

A horrifying low growl rumbled through the silent room.

"-that _thing_." The Queen spat out in a voice laced with venom.

Weiss felt fear seep into her heart. She clutched on to a thought that helped keep her calm.

"She looks like me, right?" Weiss reasoned. "You look like me...does she?"

The Queen shook her head slowly in response. Her shaky words burned into the scared girl's mind. "It's fucking horrible."

Weiss swallowed hard.

The Queen pulled back her sleeve, revealing a blank canvas of skin. "Holy shit, look at my wrist! It's time for you to go."

"W-What?" The Heiress stammered as the Tyrant walked around the table.

"Listen to my words, Asshole: You should be afraid." The Queen repeated, placing her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders. "This is a dream…kind of. Don't worry too much right now. We'll speak again at some point, I'm certain. And if things get too bad, try to give me control. I'll try my best."

Weiss managed a confused nod.

"Oh, and give Ruby a kiss for me." The Mad Queen said, her charismatic grin returning. "It's been hell without her."

"But you're me..." Weiss muttered with a raised eyebrow.

The Queen rolled her eyes. "You always have to take the fun out of it, don't you? Now, you just need something to shock you awake...Oh, I know!"

Weiss' eyes shot open wide as The Queen's lips collided with her own.

* * *

><p>Ruby looked at her soundly sleeping partner. She sat on Weiss' lap, facing Yang in the driver's seat so she could snuggle her head onto Weiss' shoulder. A rush of warmth filled her spirit when Weiss would occasionally shift and let out a cute groan.<p>

She could see Yang and Blake discussing something with smiles and laughs. Blake was wearing Yang's aviators. The rising sun was coming up over the horizon as they approached the last few miles to the snowy, mountainous and beautiful form of the capital. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"GAAAAHWHATTHEFUCK!"

Everyone in the vehicle instantly turned their gaze to the awoken Heiress.

Weiss' wide, fearful eyes darted from person to person, calming slightly as they rested on the worried caped-girl in her lap.

"Bad dream?" Ruby guessed, kissing her lover on the cheek.

Weiss gave a small nod. "I just want to forget it."

With her single-eyed vision making an unfortunate return, she darted her finger to the radio, flipping it to whatever came on first and hoping it would take her mind off of the supposed premonition.

_Guess who's back, _

_Back again _

_Shady's back, _

_Tell a friend-_

"Well, son of whore." Weiss mumbled, flicking the radio off.

The Heiress brought her lips to those of the caped-girl. She smirked. The Queen's request was the one thing that could melt her mind away.

Yang and Blake's confused stares turned to blushes and darted looks as things got more heated. The blonde had to clear her throat quiet loud to keep them down to a certain level.

The Team proceeded at their lightning-fast pace, soon to be aware that the journey down the 40 mile road was just the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3 - On Top of the World

**_AN: Sorry I took so long to update again, I got caught up with some stuff. Thanks for all the feedback, I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing and storytelling :) I made this one a little longer as consolation. More to come.-CakeLegends_**

**_The Lonesome Road - Chapter 3_**

* * *

><p>The frigidness of the gently falling snow had no effect on the warmth of the capital city.<p>

Even with the mounds of snow covering the landscape, the orange coziness of the holidays made the city warm to the touch. The capital was as open and massive as it was lively. All the bustling people were bundled in fashionably warm clothes, but the smiles and laughs they shared were visible under the beanies and scarves.

Ruby looked over the boulevard with an irrepressible smile.

"It's cold as fuck out here." Yang mumbled, shivering slightly and blowing into her hands. Flames danced through her hair as she attempted to keep warm.

Ruby's smile turned into a grin, masked underneath her warm hood and scarf.

They waited outside with increasing curiosity for Weiss to finish in an industrial looking shop. The Heiress' sudden, silent command to stay put was more than enough to befuddle them.

"Hey, we should all wait in Yang's kick-ass new car..." Yang said, speaking through the corner of her mouth as if she was a different person.

"Weiss said to leave it in the lot." Blake reminded her partner. "Plus she was right, there's too much traffic in the main district to drive anyways."

Yang raised her arms in fake exasperation, earning a few giggles from the passing strangers. "I know, I get-"

A door swinging and a ringing bell cut Yang's sentence short. A figure dressed in white mountain climbing gear, breathing mask and all, strode out of the store with a bag.

"Weiss?" Ruby guessed, pulling down her hood.

The figure pulled down its hood and removed its mask, revealing the familiar scarred face of the Heiress. She tossed the bag in front of the three huntresses.

"Suit up." Weiss commanded. "This is going to be legendary."

Deciding to save questioning their friend's motives for later, the three girls grabbed the color coded sets of mountain climbing gear and walked into the store.

"She doesn't want to climb a mountain...right?" Ruby pondered aloud as she walked towards the changing rooms with her two friends. "I know she's secretly nuts, but still..."

"I think I know what she's planning." Yang smirked to her sister. "And as a thrill seeker, I'm pretty excited."

Ruby was left with a confused expression as she walked into a changing room.

* * *

><p>"You're going to explain why we're dressed like this." Blake asked, feeling considerably warmer as she zipped up her black snow gear.<p>

"There's only one way to truly see the city in my opinion. I've never tried to do it myself." Weiss admitted with a gleam in her eye.

With a dramatic finger, the Heiress pointed to the impossibly large skyscraper in the skyline. With a squint, Ruby could see the steel frame and crane atop the tower broke through the cloud layer.

"We're climbing The Pinnacle." Weiss announced.

The Heiress walked towards the direction of the tower, the quick wave she gave indicating for them to follow her.

"Wait...The Pinnacle?" Blake realized. "Isn't that a government building? I'm pretty sure you can't get in there unless you're with the Atlesian Military."

"You said it yourself: The Schnee Dust Company has questionable business partners. Just look at the Atlesian-Paladin 290 Torchwick used that one time. The SDC helped developed it."

The questioning gaze Ruby gave implored Weiss to explain.

"They're our biggest customers. The SDC provides the Atlesian Military with resources. Whether its dust or some intellectuals that we send depends on what they need at the time." Weiss blinked in realization. "Actually, it makes sense that they're so interlaced with us. It's a way for them to circumvent military limitation laws."

"Does everyone know that?" Ruby asked. "It seems like that would be illegal."

"The Faunus conspiracies surrounding the company mask it pretty well...I didn't even realize it myself until now."

The troubled look Weiss wore struck silence through a good portion of the groups walk.

"So..." Ruby began, hoping to interrupt the lengthy silence. "Why are _you_ dressed up in snow gear, Weiss? All you had to do was change shoes. You could probably climb up there in a t-shirt and be fine."

"I couldn't let you guys dress all weird by yourselves." Weiss smirked as the question took her mind off things. "Plus, I make this look good."

"Then I make this look great." Yang bragged jokingly. "I'm just glad you didn't get the super puffy ones...I'm probably going to have to wear this until I buy more snow clothes."

"Funny, it's not your usual-" Blake stopped mid-sentence as she noticed Yang had somehow unzipped the top and bottom of the jacket, allowing for her cleavage and midriff to show.

"Style rules over functionality, Tiger." Yang informed her partner with a finger wave. "Why do you think Weiss likes wearing heels? Why Penny looks like a girl and not some creepy metal skeleton? Why most Beowolves usually come off as weak and overly flashy?"

"I'll take your word for it." Blake said with a small laugh.

The Pinnacle grew from impressively large too overwhelming in a matter of minutes as they walked. It was an artistic, clearly modern tower mostly made of one-way glass.

Ruby stared upward as they approached the front entrances. Clouds covered the thinner upper parts of the tower before she could glimpse at the summit.

The armed guards at the front entrance lowered their suspicion as they noticed Weiss approach.

"You are not allowed to take any weapons or potential toxins with you inside the tower." A guard informed, halting Yang, Blake and Ruby with his arm.

"I say they are." Weiss corrected with an authoritative tone.

The guard nodded at the shorter superior and allowed the huntresses to proceed behind the Heiress.

"I'm sorry about that." Weiss apologized as they walked into the colossal main lobby.

"Don't worry about it." Ruby voiced, readjusting Crescent Rose on her back. "It makes sense that they wouldn't want us to keep them."

Weiss led them through the busy lobby to an elevator. She pressed her hand against the door and removed it, leaving a blue handprint that burned away slowly. Her name displayed in green under the fading print, and the elevator door opened with a small _ding_.

Team RWBY walked into the sizable elevator. The round walls were made of glass, allowing them to see out to the city dazzling city.

"Take us to the top floor." Weiss announced to the screen in the elevator's upper corner.

"Authorization override required." A synthetic voice responded.

"Schnee, Weiss J." The Heiress confirmed. The Elevator whirred to life, propelling the team upward.

They all stared in wonder as the ground quickly grew further and further away. A few minutes passed and they broke through the cloud layer. The height never seemed to stop.

Finally the elevator reached its destination. Another _ding_ rang out as the doors opened to a dark maintenance level and a synthetic girl they were surprised to see.

"Penny?!" Ruby exclaimed in disbelief. "You're in Atlas? I thought Ironwood was still in Vale!"

"Y-Yes, he's still in Vale." Penny stuttered nervously, hugging the cheerful caped-girl. "I was sent back home under different orders. Sorry. I wish I could tell you more."

Penny ended the hug and gave the rest of the team a friendly wave.

"No 'Sal-u-tations'?" Weiss questioned jokingly. "You must be nervous about something."

"Nope -hick-" Penny stated. "I'm combat ready, Ms. Schnee."

"You can call me Weiss."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that, Ms. Schnee." Penny informed. "You are one of my authority figures in this country."

Weiss gave a confused nod.

"I'm sorry, I must go." Penny announced, rushing into the elevator and disappearing behind the doors with a quick wave.

"That was a little strange..." Blake mumbled to the rest of the team. "But I guess it was good to see her..."

"We should head up while the sun rise is still happening." Weiss suggested, walking towards a push-bar door. The rest of the team followed with increasing excitement.

The door led to a small metal balcony. Ruby's stomach filled with butterflies as she leaned over the thin metal railing.

"Masks on." Blake commanded. The piercingly cold winds made it incredibly difficult to breathe without it. Weiss kept hers at her side.

"Alright...I think we go up here." Weiss called over the wind. Ruby turned to see a loose ladder next to the frame of the door they walked out of a moment ago.

Team RWBY climbed the ladder, fighting against their common sense along the way. Ruby let out a small shriek as her grip partially slipped on one of the ladder's slick handles.

It wasn't reassuring when the heard the ladder they climbed up creak and fall apart. The team leaned over the edge and looked down at the latter tumbling down to the surface of the planet.

"If that hits someone we wouldn't be guilty, right?" Yang asked. Her teammates merely shrugged in response.

Weiss looked at the large metal-frame tower that so infamously rested on the tops of skyscrapers. She took a fearful gulp. It was much larger in person.

The Heiress hopped up and grabbed the base of one of the metal-frame tower's 'X' patterns.

Ignoring her building trepidation, she began to climb. Ruby, Blake, and Yang followed.

Whether it was her born abilities or sheer luck, Blake was clearly having an easy time with this part. The cold metal bit through the gloves of the Blonde and the caped-girl. They let out shaky breaths through their masks until they all climbed onto an awaiting platform.

"Are you sure we should go any higher?" Ruby asked her partner. Weiss found her voice especially cute as it was slightly muffled against the breathing mask.

"Don't worry; I'm sure it's not that dangerous-"

Weiss looked down at the skeleton she had just stepped onto. The girl's eyes shot open wide at the previous worker's remains.

"That's probably just a Halloween decoration." Weiss lied, kicking the remains down the long drop to the surface below.

The Team continued the climb. The metal-tower's platform had a ladder on its side, making the next chunk of distance seem very easy in comparison. They arrived at the next platform with growing confidence.

"Now there's only one more thing left." Weiss announced over the burning cold. She climbed up to the top of the metal tower and proceeded to tight-rope walk across the crane's surface.

Once again Blake followed the Heiress' actions with ease. Ruby and Yang let out strings of nervous cusses as they walked across their potential doom.

The team stopped in its tracks when Weiss slipped off the side. With a deft hand, she managed to grip the side of the side of the metal instead of plummeting to the planet.

After a moment of held breaths, Weiss managed to swing and pull herself back into place. They carefully made their way to the end of the crane, climbing down to and sitting with reasonable comfort in the metal box it held.

"Oh, holy shit." Ruby mumbled in awe as she removed her mask. She sat on the rail with her partner, their feet dangling over the mile-long fall that passed over the clouds. The rising sun was visible in full clarity, shining beautifully against the curvature of the earth.

"Here, take this." Weiss said as she dug a pair of binoculars out of her pocket. "If you look carefully, you can glimpse through the clouds."

Ruby took the binoculars and stared through, taking a moment to angle her gaze through a gap in the clouds.

She caught an image of the snow covered city, still quite large for such a mind boggling height. When she leaned forward, she could make out the beautifully designed modern districts, and the classically built older districts seamlessly transitioning across the city.

Ruby took a sharp breath as she felt herself almost fall off the railing. An ever-vigilant Weiss held her around her waist. She gave a kiss to the blushing caped-girl's lips. Ruby felt a pleasurable shiver run down her spine as frost from Weiss' exposed face rubbed off on her.

On the other side of the railing, Yang was encouraging her partner with all the effort she could muster.

"Do it."

"It's not happening."

"Fucking do it."

"I won't."

"Blake, we're on top of the world." Yang informed with an accusing finger. "You have to do it."

Blake let out a sigh. "...Roar."

"That's not good enough, Tiger!" Yang criticized. "Roar!"

"Roar." Blake said halfheartedly.

"Don't act like you can't do it. I've seen you stub your toe." Yang claimed. "Now seriously: fucking Roar!"

"Roar!" Blake yelled into the air, her enthusiasm obviously dwindling.

"Don't be a pussy, Tiger." Yang commanded. "I'm giving you one last chance: **_Fucking Roar!_**"

Finally giving in, Blake drew a massive breath. The Blonde's anticipation grew as Blake's fang lengthened and her eyes grew bright yellow.

The Faunus pushed her head forward and let out a bloodcurdling roar. It was an ear shattering roar with both a low guttural grumble and a loud, clear exclamation. The terrifying call echoed through the cold open air for a solid five seconds, stopping only when Blake ran out of breath causing it to end in a piercing shriek in true Godzilla fashion.

A heavily blushing Blake looked at her teammates' gaping mouths with a tinge of self-pride. The three huntresses slowly managed to snap out of their shock and give a round of applause.

They spent the next few minutes in the comfortable silence of the rising sun. For once, nothing broke the silence before its time was due. They were on top of the world.

"How do we get down?" Ruby finally asked.

"Pick a landing strategy." Weiss reminded with a grin. "Slipping was the scary thing, but falling when you want to is easy."

"Another landing strategy..." Thoughts and plans rushed through Ruby's mind. "What's yours?"

"Try to keep up, Red." Weiss joked as she poked a finger at the center of her chest. To Ruby's surprise, a white snowflake glyph appeared. Ice spread rapidly from the glyph, encasing the Heiress in an opaque layer of armor-like ice.

With a peace symbol raised, Weiss leaned forward, plummeting headfirst through the layer of clouds.

"What are you guys going-" Ruby began, turning to see the blurs of her teammates following Weiss' lead.

"Well, shit..."

Putting on her mask to block the wind, Ruby hopped off the ledge, hoping she could draw Crescent Rose in time.


	4. Chapter 4 - Where the Sidewalk Ends

**_AN: Cute-time is ending. Things are progressing...Let me know what you think.-CakeLegends_**

**_The Lonesome Road - Chapter 4_**

* * *

><p>The warmth of the Heiress' apartment was incredibly comfortable after the artic winds of their grand fall. Getting the injured team across the city had been an all-day effort.<p>

"That was _exceptionally_ dangerous." Penny commented, helping Ruby lift an injured Weiss onto the couch.

"You have to admit...it was pretty awesome." Ruby mumbled, high-fiving the barely conscious Blake in Yang's arms.

"It _was_ awesome." Penny confirmed, giving a quirky hive five to the caped-girl and Faunus.

"Penny..." Yang said, tapping the synthetic on the shoulder. "Are you sure they're going to be ok?"

The animatronic gave a reassuring smile. "They'll be fine. Blake shouldn't have tried to land on her feet...falling head first is the 'safer' way to do it."

"I just hope the damage isn't Cat-astrophic." The Blonde said with a grin.

Penny's glowing green eyes blinked. "I don't get it. Was there purpose in separating the syllables?"

Yang's smile faded as her eyebrow rose. "It was a pun."

"A pun?"

Yang let out a sigh as Penny's ignorance earned enthusiastic claps from Ruby, a half-conscious Blake and an injured Weiss.

"That's punacceptable." Yang muttered, carrying Blake back to their room in the Heiress' Atlas apartment. Blake gave her friends a thumbs-up as the door crack closed.

"How bad does it hurt?" Ruby asked her lover, sitting on the couch next to her. "Do you need to go to the doctor?"

Ruby giggled as Weiss' blue eyes widened with fear.

"Don't even joke about that, dolt." Weiss said with a suppressed grin, pointing an accusing finger. "I think I'm fine. I'm pretty sure I broke my ankle. If I sleep well it'll be fine tomorrow."

"Weiss, we should talk about seeing your sister."

Penny's eyes shot open wide.

"Are you ok?" Weiss asked the stunned robot. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You don't know, do you?" Penny mumbled somberly. She took a seat next to the Heiress.

"...What do I not know?" The Heiress asked suspiciously. Penny's visible discomfort was unsettling.

"...I'd rather not say, Ms. Schnee." Penny stated, her building fear changing her mind.

"I want you to tell me." Weiss growled. The robot's glowing green eyes stared with worry and something that struck a line of concern in Weiss' heart: Pity.

"I'd rather not say, Ms. Schnee." Penny stated once again. The Heiress took note of her desperate resistance.

"Just say it, Penny." Weiss commanded. "That's an order."

The synthetic bit her lip as she struggled to get the words past them. Looking back, the Heiress almost wished she could have stopped her words before they came. In a sudden instant, all of Weiss' joy slipped between her fingers.

"Winter Schnee is deceased."

The words struck like an icepick against Weiss' frozen heart.

She felt weakness. It was as if someone had removed the floor beneath her. Her now trembling lips barely managed to force out the weak accusation.

"No...You're lying."

With her lip bitten in sorrow, Penny shook her head. Weiss felt her confidence crumble into pieces. In one moment all the time she had spent, all the tears she cried: they meant nothing. Her voice whispered out with another futile attempt.

"Penny, you're lying."

Weiss' head burned. As if she had fallen of the top of the world, she felt her stomach drop. Her thoughts raced at a thousand miles an hour. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. Her sorrow spread through her mind like a plague.

She felt angry.

Her frustrated thoughts became a headache that pulsated as hard as her racing heartbeat. Weiss' spirit grew red with rage. Her vision grew blurred with tears. With the rage of a monster puppeteering her heart, she gripped the frightened arm of Penny.

"You're _fucking_ lying to me." Weiss spat out through her teeth. Her grip was unbreakable around the girl's arm, as if it were frozen solid. They pain and fear in Penny's neon green eyes struck against Weiss' spirit once more.

A tear fell from the Heiress' cold blue eyes. She felt the burning streak of shame as it rolled down her cheek. Weiss couldn't think. Her clouded mind retreated back to the desire she was always so desperately avoiding.

She wanted to make someone hurt. She wanted to make something cry.

A hand gripped the Heiress' shoulder. She darted her head, her ice-blue eyes locking with the inhibitor's.

A pair of calm silver eyes bore into hers. The caped-girl's eyes stared with calm wisdom.

Weiss snapped out of her enraged trance. She looked at her grip, her damaged heart filling with guilt.

The skin of the tenderhearted synthetic was burned off under Weiss' grasp. The Heiress released her grip, feeling her heart twitch as the Penny's fingers did the same.

Blue guilty eyes shot a desperate, guilty look into glowing green ones. Whether the synthetic felt the pain or not didn't matter to Weiss, the frightened emotion Penny gave was more than enough to encumber her hurting heart.

"I'm sorry." Weiss whispered. She felt the embarrassment of tears burn streaks down her cheeks. "I'm so f-fucking sorry..."

The Synthetic's scared gaze mixed with visible concern. "Don't worry about me, Ms. Schnee. It's not your fault."

It's not your fault.

The familiar phrase still stuck needles into Weiss' soul. Weiss slowed her breath, her tears still falling down her face. Little to her knowledge, an empathetic little caped-girl was fighting to keep in her own.

"Penny, you should leave." Weiss stated her low-tone a frightening calm. She let out a small exhale at the synthetics worried expression. "I'm not mad at you...leaving is for your own good."

With a hesitant nod the synthetic rose from her seat. She walked out of the room, her concerned glowing eyes shining through the door crack as she gently closed it.

A beat of silence pulsed through the room after the click of the door closing. The clock on the wall, as inaudibly quiet as it was, ticked a perfect rhythm into the Heiress' brain.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick-

The Heiress snapped, running her clawed fingers through her hair. The once perfectly done ponytail was quickly pulled apart. Her hair draped behind her, the front messily lying before her eyes.

Weiss' head lowered in sorrow. Her ice blue eyes were partially shrouded by her polar locks and seemed to burn straight through, like a flashlight through a white bed sheet. Ruby felt a small amount of fear rise in her under the ghastly burning gaze.

Accompanied by her heart, Ruby's fear died when she saw the blue lights dim with a soft cry.

The caped-girl shifted to hold her partner. Without missing a beat, Weiss buried her face in the crook of Ruby's neck. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss, hugging her with as much warmth as she could emulate. The caped-girl felt Weiss' shaky breathing resonate with her heartbeat.

"I thought I was afraid to meet her." Weiss admitted, pain lacing her voice like barbed wire. Ruby felt her own eyes burn as she fought down tears.

"And now..." Weiss winced as her building tears burned against her eyes. She fought to end her sentence. "...I'd give anything to have the chance."

Weiss felt Ruby prop her up, placing both hands on her shoulders.

"Weiss, you shouldn't think you're alone in the world." Ruby began with a comforting smile and confident, reassuring eyes. "I will **_always_** be here for you."

The Heiress felt a glimmer of hope appear. Ruby's smile was torchlight in her swallowing darkness. No matter how lonely they felt, the duo would always have each other.

Weiss looked at the confident figure that was her partner. Whether it was the hindrance of her vision or her ignorance to the passage of time, the Heiress felt proud of the growing huntress.

"You've gotten...bigger."

Ruby had made up their inch difference in height in little time. Weiss felt strange looking at her partner at exact equal height. She felt Ruby's usually weak grip hold strong against her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Princess." Ruby smirked; glad she had lightened the mood. "I won't be tall; I'm not growing for much longer. Plus, you still have a lower voice than me."

The smirk Weiss returned faded quickly. She looked at Ruby, the ideal huntress, who was getting a little stronger and wiser with each passing day. She looked down at her own body: The scars- badges of mistakes that covered it; her remarkably tiny figure; her broken ankle; the one good eye she had to look through.

"I'm like a broken toy." Weiss commented with a sorry laugh.

"Every time you lose something, you keep fighting back harder." Ruby whispered, propping her partner's chin up with the side of her finger. "In that case, you're a toy soldier."

The Heiress kissed her partner with fevered fury. She tackled Ruby's torso against the couch, attacking her lips with increasing hunger. It took all of the caped-girl's willpower to pull her head away to speak.

"This has happened before." Ruby breathed in reminder. "You can't just...hump your problems away."

"I know that, dolt. My problems will never go away." Weiss stated with a smile. "But you can help make everything a little easier."

The duo's lips reconnected once more. Whether it was physically or not, the whole world faded away when they were together. Weiss serviced Ruby that night. To the credit of her aching heart, she was right: it did make things a little easier. But the moans of pleasure couldn't mask one fact:

Weiss was standing where the sidewalk ends.


	5. Chapter 5 - The First Time in Forever

**_AN: Back Again! I wasn't that confident with the last chapter to be honest (I might even rewrite it), but I'm feeling better about this one. I hope it's a little better, I feel like I've been having some trouble with my writing lately.-CakeLegends_**

**_The Lonesome Road - Chapter 5_**

* * *

><p>For the first time in forever, Ruby Rose awoke alone.<p>

The tired eyes of the caped-girl creaked open. She was in a living room she had little remembrance of. Dim darkness shrouded the cold room with a dead void. In a few seconds her eyes adjusted, unveiling the finer details of her environment. She recognized the blank walls and untouched furniture, a quality she had seen in another.

It was Weiss' apartment.

Just like her house, Weiss' apartment was as grand as it was untouched. Ruby blinked the sleep out of her eyes. She looked at the couch she passed out on. The bottom half of her clothes had been roughly pulled down, evidence of the Heiress' pain-spawned actions.

The caped-girl turned her head to the windows a short distance away. Floor to ceiling windows greeted her, showing a view of the sparkling activeness that was the city night. She smiled.

A loud crash and a string of harsh cusses from the kitchen knocked the smile off her face. She flinched as the sharp voice broke the silence of the night. False peace overtook the night once more.

Ruby reapplied her own leggings. She blushed deeply at the unclear memory that was the previous night's events.

In the shadows of the dark, the caped-girl's eyebrow raised. What could have made the Heiress' mood so dark?

Ruby's breathing stopped as the horrible news flooded her memory.

If there was one social skill the caped-girl had mastered, it was empathy. The loss of a sister was something of her nightmares. The mere thought of Yang's death being delivered so suddenly- so _unceremoniously_ sent her to a dark place.

_"__We did do something last night."_ Ruby thought to herself with a sliver of rising hope. _"Maybe she's not taking the news so bad-"_

Another crash and torrent of cusses ripped the hopes from her train of thought.

_"__...Apparently not." _she corrected. Ruby swallowed her accumulating fear. She stood from the couch, drawing a breath and projecting her voice in the direction of the kitchen.

"...Weiss?" Ruby called out, clearing her tired voice from its slight hoarseness.

Silence was the only answer that returned.

With inaudible footsteps, the caped-girl slowly crept to the kitchen. A dim light shone from the doorway. Ruby took a nervous grip on the doorway and peaked inside. She drew a sharp inhale at the depressing sight.

Even after everything they'd experienced, it stung for her to see her partner so low. The Heiress sat next to the cracked fridge, slumped with her back against the cabinets. The broken glass laid a hazardous minefield around her. With the Heiress' head hanging low, Ruby couldn't tell if she was still conscious.

"Weiss..." Ruby whispered out, her protective instincts stirring worry in the pit of her stomach. The caped-girl squinted her vision. In the Heiress' hand was a liquor bottle.

Much to her shame, the caped-girl felt a bit of relief at the bottle. She knew that an intoxicated Heiress wasn't one to cause unjust harm.

Ruby paced forward slowly, carefully minding the glass as she walked. She kneeled in front of the shadowed, ominously still figure. A sigh of sad pity passed the caped-girl's lips. She reached her hand down to the bottle clutched tightly in Weiss' hand.

A burning cold hand stopped her arm.

Ruby let out a small cry as the polar hand clasped her wrist with a painful grip. It a matter of seconds the stunning cold removed all the feeling from her arm. Ruby's eyes shot upward quickly.

A thousand yard stare bore holes into her skull.

"Weiss." Ruby spat out, attempting to pull her arm away with increasing desperation. The emotionless gaze and immovable grip were unfazed. The drink had affected the Heiress, but the cheerful side of Weiss had not answered the call of alcohol.

"4 years." Weiss' voice was quiet and clear. Ruby's heart raced. She found herself incapable of breaking eye contact. "I left her alone for 4 _fucking_ years."

The unreal clarity of the Heiress' tone and gaze struck the nerve of fear they could only strike in one another. Ruby felt as though Weiss' icy gaze was piercing two small holes straight through her skull.

Brutal burning spread from the caped-girl's wrist. With a whimper threatening to escape, Ruby made another to futile attempt to break Weiss' frozen grip. "Weiss-"

The Heiress leaned forward, shifting her back off the cupboard. Weiss' hand released the caped-girl's wrist, only to grip her shoulder.

The side of Ruby's face erupted with pain. She stared back in dizzied disbelief. She tasted the coppery flavor of her own blood in her mouth.

Weiss struck her for the first time.

With her aura depleted in her tired state, she couldn't convince herself it was gentle. She felt her cheekbone and teeth throb and ache unbearably. A warm stream of blood began to fall from her nostril.

The anger Ruby felt diminished quickly. She knew she'd bruised Weiss just as badly in the past. The Heiress still had 8 long scars ripped down her back from their last fight, not to mention her hand's healing stab wound.

But it was the closed hand that made the unsettling difference. She had felt Weiss prop her up for a good angle. Whether it was the liquor in her stomach or the pain in her heart, Weiss had struck her with emphasize.

It only took a glance for the caped-girl to tell Weiss regretted her actions. Her blank expression broke to that of deep guilt, her lip quivering with shame.

With tears threatening her eyes, Weiss grabbed the caped-girl's hand and rolled it into a fist. She motioned for the action to be returned. Ruby sighed. If anyone honored 'an eye for an eye', it was Weiss Schnee.

"I'm not going to hit you." Ruby informed. Weiss winced with self-guilt. Her eyes begged the caped-girl to do the deed- to do it worse as compensation.

"I don't like hurting you. I love you." Ruby assured with a cracking voice. "And I know you don't like hurting me."

Weiss' eyes gave a shameful look that hurt Ruby more than anything else. The Heiress' eyes darted to the floor to her side. Ruby quickly followed the gaze, seeing the shard of glass Weiss had designated.

Ruby's eyes widened as Weiss' hand darted to the shard. She understood what the glance meant: If Ruby wouldn't repay the debt Weiss would do it herself.

The caped-girl's fast hands stopped Weiss before she could drag the serrated edge through her skin. She locked eyes with the Heiress, baring witness to the dwindling mind of the cold girl.

Weiss didn't need to speak for Ruby to know that she would persist even if she was stopped right then. She couldn't prevent this forever. The Heiress would eventually have time to herself while her aura was low. Right then and there, Ruby had to choose the severity of Weiss' punishment.

Ruby shuttered at the thought of what punishment Weiss' self-inflicted hate could conceive. She knew a strike would be less severe. She decided to spare her the pain.

Ruby shifted forward and reluctantly propped Weiss against the cupboard. She held her target in place, though the Heiress was unmoving. Ruby drew her fist. Weiss' guilty eyes told her she couldn't hold back.

Weiss gave a weak cry as the force of the blow smashed the back of her head against the cupboard.

The caped-girl stared at her own hand in remorse. It was now her own self whom she couldn't convince had been gentle. The crimson blood of her lover shone against the surface of her knuckles.

The Heiress' blood streamed heavily from her nose and mouth. Knowing whom it was from, the pain hurt far worse than the punch from Yang.

Ruby felt like she was about to throw up. Her eyes burned a caring hate that burned like molten silver. She had struck a closed fist and hurt the one she loved the most. All thanks to that very person. She felt a burning sensation take over her heart. The Heiress had made her do this. The thing she never would have done in her right mind.

For the first time in forever, Ruby Rose hated Weiss Schnee.


	6. Chapter 6 - When Her World Stood Still

**_AN: This took a while to figure out. Writing heavy and emotional parts can be a challenge (being 14 I have almost no emotional background to work from.) Also I'm sorry about doing another reference to a real-life song, but it's a classic and seemed so fitting for the moment. Hope you enjoy anyways, more to come! ;) -CakeLegends_**

**_The Lonesome Road - Chapter 6_**

* * *

><p>For the first time in forever, Weiss Schnee awoke alone.<p>

A ray of sunshine warmed the Heiress' cheek like a kiss. Weiss felt the pain before she even opened her eyes. The bones of her face burned in agony. She felt a chipped tooth. The familiar taste of her own blood coated her tongue.

None of it compared to her aching heart.

She opened her eyes with hesitation. The comfort of her living room couch greeted her. She was lying down with the covers placed warmly over her. The Heiress racked her brain for the cause of her condition.

_"__Did she knock me out?"_ Weiss mumbled mentally. _"Why did she-"_

Guilt enveloped the Heiress like a tidal wave. All the memories of the previous night shot through her mind at light speed. She remembered their love-session and felt guilty for the amount of force used. She remembered how her frustration drove her to drinking, an embarrassingly low moment.

She remembered how she hurt the only one she truly loved.

Weiss shifted her lying down position, digging her face into the side of the couch in guilt. The event repeated in her mind. She remembered how much she wanted to make someone else experience pain. She propped Ruby up for a good angle. She leaned into it. The look of pain in Ruby's dizzied expression would be burned into her retinas forever.

She felt disgusted that the action gave her a moment of satisfaction.

Weiss sniffled in a developing tear. She desperately made excuses, trying to minimize the wrongness of her action.

"It's not all bad..." Weiss lied to herself. "I wanted to hurt someone. Ruby got in the way."

She knew that was true. In that moment, she just wanted to make something bleed. But the lack of self-control was embarrassing, even shameful. She would **never** hurt the girl who turned her miserable life around.

And yet, she had.

At this moment Weiss realized that this troubled her more than anything else. She loved Ruby more than the world. Her sister's death was tragic, but the injury she gave the caped-girl was horrendous.

The pain of her bruises and fractures now brought her comfort. It was a punishment that was more than earned. She wished Ruby hadn't stopped when she lost consciousness. She wished Ruby kept beating, persisting on as her teeth fell out. That she told Yang what happened, and made her beat her other eye useless. Until her jaw was broken again. Until the Blonde's strong fist cracked her skull wide open like a walnut and she laid there to drown in her blood.

Only then would she feel that the debt was repaid.

Weiss knew she was sick in the head. She knew she was overreacting. Even such a terrible thing didn't deserve that much punishment. But the relief she felt making her own lover hurt was something she couldn't ignore. It was unacceptable.

"She has to hate me." Weiss muttered. "I don't deserve her. It'll happen again, it always does."

She recalled the burning rage that shone in Ruby's silver eyes. How hard the returned strike had been. She hoped the caped-girl felt satisfaction as well.

The Heiress never contemplated suicide before. It always seemed as pathetic as it was difficult. She would have to wait until her aura was depleted. If it was engaged, she could take a hell without dying.

Well, it was definitely depleted now.

She shook the thought out of her head with unexpected vigor. She was hurt, but she wasn't that weak. She wouldn't dishonor her sister that way. She wouldn't embarrass herself. She wouldn't embarrass Ruby.

But that didn't stop her from wishing.

"Get the fuck up, Schnee." The Heiress muttered angrily to herself. "If you're still breathing, you can't give up hope."

With a groan, Weiss sat up on the couch. She swung her feet over the side so she was sitting. The city morning breathed a bit of energy into her windless sails.

She let out a yawn, feeling the skin of her face ache even harder at the movement. Something was off. She brought her hand to the injuries.

Bandages.

Weiss' mind raced through different possibilities. She didn't do it in a drunken haze, she couldn't bandage for shit. Penny had left with little free time to spare. Yang and Blake were still sleeping soundly in their room...God knows what they would have done to her if they found out she struck first.

Even after her destructive outburst, Ruby had taken care of her. Weiss' eyes burned at the measurable forgiveness. She wanted to make it up to her.

"Ruby?" Weiss called out, her voice weak from sleep. She cleared her throat and stood. "Ruby?"

The caped-girl's sweet voice did not return the call. The apartment was choked with its usual silence.

Weiss walked towards the front door and into the kitchen. She let out a sigh as her foot crushed against the minefield of glass.

She plucked the few shards out of her foot without a single flinch. She didn't feel pain, only punishment.

"Ruby?" Weiss called out once more. She took a moment to focus her hearing. The only sound was the air conditioning and the sound of Yang's gentle snoring traveling through the walls.

The note on the kitchen's island felt like a kick to her stomach. She recognized the caped-girl's large scrawl across the note's front:

I'M LEAVING

To say Weiss' heart broke would be an unnecessary restatement. At this point, it would be easier to say her heart remained the same as always.

She placed the note back on the kitchen's island. She didn't fight the stray tears that fell down her cheeks, one falling on the card and giving a finalizing period to the two word sentence. A smile broke out across her crying face. Her lover, the only one she would ever want, had left her.

This was the pain she had wished for.

It was worse than having her eye beaten out. It was more painful than her jaw being broken. It was more degrading than having her skull cracked open and drowning to death in her own blood. It wasn't the punishment she needed.

This was the punishment she deserved.

As pathetic as it was, Weiss mind relapsed to a song. Her weak voice still carried the notes perfectly.

If I could save time in a bottle

The first thing that I'd like to do

Is to save every day till eternity passes away

Just to spend them with you

She could live on without her lover if she needed to. Ruby was so perfect even memories of her would keep her going.

If I could make days last forever

If words could make wishes come true

I'd save every day like a treasure and then

Again, I would spend them with you

She wanted Ruby to move on. Weiss would never be good enough for her, let alone anyone. She was born to be cold. It was her motivation. It was her occupation.

But there never seems to be enough time

To do the things you want to do, once you find them

I've looked around enough to know

That you're the one I want to go through time with

No one else would ever replace the caped-girl in her heart. She would never let anyone try. Why let someone waste their time competing with Ruby's imperfect perfection?

If I had a box just for wishes

And dreams that had never come true

The box would be empty, except for the memory of how

They were answered by you

The impossible girl had come into her life and fixed everything that was broken. And just like her hopes of seeing her sister, it all died in an instant. She choked on her sorrow before the last verse.

But there never seems to be enough time

To do the things you want to do, once you find them

I've looked around enough to know

That you're the one I want to go through time with

Nothing lasts forever. The thing about imperfect perfection is that it's still imperfect. Everything has an expiration date. Ruby Rose: the caped-girl, the Reaper, her impossible girl was taken from her by the darkness she couldn't bury. She knew she was doomed.

Doomed to walk the lonesome road for the rest of her life.

Weiss' dazed forward.

She stared at nothing.

She was dead to the world.

And the world was dead to her-

"You have a pretty voice." Ruby's cheerful tone interrupted. "You should sing more often. I know a karaoke bar we could break in to."

Weiss head whipped around in shock. Her wide eyes locked with the casual smile of Ruby Rose. The caped-girl. The Reaper. Her impossible girl.

"Are you crying?" Ruby asked worriedly, placing a flat box on the island. "Are the wounds still there? It's pretty bad...**really** bad...I don't know if it'll heal...I'm so sorry. It doesn't help that I suck balls at first aid-"

"Why are you here?" Weiss asked in a stunned voice. The fearful change in Ruby's expression made her clarify. "I'm...I'm glad you are, but...your note..."

"Did you see the arrow?" Ruby asked. "I was worried about that. I write pretty big."

Weiss hand darted to the note. She picked it up and read the painful text:

I'M LEAVING

Weiss moved her thumb. She saw a poorly drawn arrow scrawled on the corner she unveiled. She turned the note over, her heart beating with increasing intensity. The end of the message was revealed:

-TO GET DOUGHNUTS

Love, Ruby 3

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Weiss announced to the note in a loud tone, placing heavy emphasis on each consonant. She stared at the box with confused shock.

"Holy shit, I'm sorry Princess." Ruby apologized, pulling the Heiress into a big hug. "I didn't realize what it looked like."

The caped-girl went to end the embrace, only to be held in impossibly tight by the Heiress.

"Are you okay, Princess?" the caped-girl asked.

Weiss lowered head muffled her voice against Ruby's neck. "...No, I'm not...just keep holding me please..."

The impossible girl was happy to oblige.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Borderline Between Us

**_AN: This one may come as a little shocking. The use of the word 'borderline' in this chapter's title has two meanings. -CakeLegends_**

**_The Lonesome Road - Chapter 7_**

* * *

><p>The stare from across the table was as pale and as sullen as the moon was on a starless night. Ruby felt the remorse from Weiss' heart shared in her own. She saw the bandages the laced her lover's face. Weiss' good eye was the only one left visible. Ruby wanted to hug her, to kiss her, to tell her everything was going to be okay.<p>

But they would never lie to each other.

The caped-girl's concern burned red hot against Weiss' vision. Ruby hated her. She would never admit it. She was trying to play in off like the bubbling feeling was nothing, but the Heiress knew.

And Weiss hated Ruby's abusive lover just as much.

They sat in silence, the emotions behind their stares remaining in perpetual standoff. The steam from their coffee cups danced gently around their mugs.

The Heiress had broken her lover, and immeasurable hate was growing in the cracks. Ruby pretended she didn't know. She pretended that she was ignorant to the boiling heat in her head that appeared every time she locked eyes with her lover. At a glace, she would have seemed indifferent.

But the Heiress knew.

Weiss stared down to her mug, getting lost in the gently wafting steam. The mugs were brutally hot, but she clutched the cup with both hands. Ruby winced at the sight. She could have sworn she saw burns appearing around the inside of the Heiress' hands.

Weiss didn't feel pain, only punishment.

With a weak breath, Weiss raised her gaze from the mug. Her strong expression was present but dwindling. Her confidence was hindered by the heavy regret in her heart. Ruby had always seen the truth behind the Heiress' expression. She recognized fear. She diagnosed remorse. It was something she'd seen an unfortunate amount recently.

But the Heiress' building accusation was undeterred. Weiss wouldn't back down.

"You hate me."

Ruby's heart skipped a beat.

"Weiss, how could I-"

"You hate me." The Heiress repeated. She said it not to insult, but only as a fact.

Ruby's jaw tightened. Her brow furrowed. "Weiss, I love you. I'm sticking with you no matter what happens."

Weiss' eyes burned a frigid blue. "Ruby, I showed what it's like to hurt someone you care about...you shouldn't forgive me."

"Weiss-"

Ruby response was cut off as the Heiress fist smashed against the table's surface. The rumble made the caped-girl flinch, a reaction the Heiress foresaw. Seeing it tore at her heart.

"I made you hit me because I could take it. I'm fucked up." Weiss muttered her voice as low as it was weak. "I don't want your forgiveness. I haven't earned it. Not yet."

Ruby swallowed hard. What she hoped would have been a normal morning had taken a dark turn.

"No matter what your note said…" The Heiress began, unclenching her fist and standing tall in her chair. Both hands wrapped around her scorching mug. "You didn't just leave to get breakfast."

Ruby bit her lip.

Weiss had hit a bull's-eye. It was an unfortunate victory, but one she had expected.

"...I'm sorry Ms. Rose." The Heiress admitted. Her tone was low and cracking. "But you can't sleep in the bed of the one who tries to hurt you. I love you too much to let that happen again."

Weiss stood slowly. Ruby broke eye contact, staring at her own mug. She heard Weiss' quiet footsteps as she walked around the table, stopping directly next to her.

Ruby raised her now-cooled mug to her lips. A surprisingly strong hand took the mug from her grasp.

Locking eyes with the caped-girl, Weiss split the contents of the mug to on the floor and roughly placed it back on the table, breaking it with a loud shatter. The caped-girl flinched. The Heiress put a hand on her partner's shoulder. Her eyes pierced Ruby's as she whispered the command.

"I want you to hate me."

But once again, Ruby's defiance would always shine through. "Weiss, I love-"

Her speech was cut as The Heiress' grip became painfully cold. Her silence was rewarded with the grip's return to an average temperature.

"Ruby..." The Heiress' sad voice whispered. "...I love you more than life itself but, I want you to keep a distance from me...I'm no good for you...I'm selfish, pent up and...I'll always find a way to hurt us."

Ruby's heart screeched to a startled halt. The words hurt far more than Weiss strike...though having to return the strike came close.

She shook the thoughts away. She wouldn't let Weiss have this unfortunate victory. "Weiss, I don't want to lose you. I can't live my life without you here anymore."

The Heiress' good eye welled with a tear. "That's not exactly what I meant."

Ruby's confused gaze grew turned to miserable shock. Her lip threatened to tremble. "Weiss...please don't-"

"I can still be around." Weiss assured, the tear finally falling from her eye. "We just can't be as close for a while. I still want to be your friend...and I want you to know I'll still love you."

"...Weiss..." Ruby mumbled as the tears fell from her eyes. She felt the comfort of the Heiress' embrace.

"It's just until I figure this all out." Weiss crying voice consoled. "...and if for some reason you still need a broken girl around...I'll be there."

Her partner's sobs broke her lower than ever before. It was a sound she had never heard before. She didn't think it was possible. The small huntress' spirit was unbreakable. Yang's words from weeks earlier played through her mind like a recording:

_When you put complete trust in one person, you give them the ability to hurt you the most._

Tears fell from the Heiress' eyes with equal intensity. Weiss felt the caped-girl's tears against her shoulder. Ruby's breath was shaky against Weiss' chest. It was more unbelievable than time travel.

Someone had broken Ruby Rose.

Weiss held Ruby as they cried all the tears she could. When she finally pulled back, the Heiress still saw the growing hints of rage in the caped-girl. The she was leaving. Ruby Rose: the one who she had damned to walk a lonesome road parallel to her own.

For the second time ever, Ruby Rose had a reason to hate Weiss Schnee.

But at the same time, she couldn't hate her. Not completely. Love for the cold girl would always be in her heart. Love can exist simultaneously with hate, even though the chances are rare.

Weiss' vision had finally picked up the details on Ruby's face. The crescent shaped bruise under her eye was complemented by reddened skin. It was healing quickly, her aura slowly regenerating and healing the small injury left in its absence.

Ruby gulped as she stared into the bandage on Weiss' face. If she could have cried more, she would have. She was unsure that her poor first-aid work had managed to protect anything.

Even after she was beaten by the Blonde, the Heiress had almost-immediate medical attention from a professional. Several hours under a piece of cloth couldn't have done much good. She could barely maintain a gaze the last time she witnessed it.

Weiss saw the caped-girl's depressed gaze stare at the wounded side of her face. "It's fine. I was already scarred and beaten there...I couldn't see anyways."

Ruby squinted with concern. "...I wasn't as worn down as you were when I..._returned the favor_. There are a lot worse things than scars, Schnee."

Weiss almost winced at the use of her last name. What was usually a playful gesture now had un-emphasized malice coating its surface.

Ruby raised her hand to the Heiress' face. She slowly gripped the bandages, freezing in fear. The glance Weiss' other eye gave told her to continue.

Weiss sunk low as Ruby's expression changed to that horror. She couldn't see her own wounds. She was glad she couldn't. No matter how much of Ruby felt enraged, she couldn't remain in that state seeing her partner this way.

"Weiss, I'm so sorry." Ruby whispered with pain.

"I guessing that I won't be too pretty until this heals up." Weiss said with a weak smile, attempted to joke in the miserable mood.

"Schnee...I don't think this is going to heal."


	8. Chapter 8 - Early Day Daydreams

**_AN: I might change this story to updates once or twice a week with chapters of 10k-14k words each. Let me know what you think you'd prefer. -CakeLegends_**

**_The Lonesome Road - Chapter 8_**

* * *

><p>Yang Xiao Long awoke to the loud crack of porcelain breaking against the kitchen table. She saw little from the sliver of light that shone through their closed blinds.<p>

"Blake, did you hear that?" The Blonde whispered loudly.

The Faunus stirred in her semi-conscious state. "What-"

"Something crashed in the kitchen." Yang answered. "Did Ruby fumble the dishes, or is someone breaking in?"

"Go find out." Blake chuckled, digging her face back into her pillow. "You can take a few bullets."

The Blonde argued with herself for a bit. On one side, a band of ninja assassins could have kidnapped her sister and best friend. One the other side, Blake's purring breaths had become immensely relaxing.

Rolling her eyes, Yang slid out of the bed and out of their room, giving the recuperating Faunus a kiss on the cheek as she left.

Yang strolled, speeding up when the carpet floor change to cold tiles. The active city morning brightened her mood as she stared out the windows of the penthouse apartment.

With the stealth skills of a tank, Yang tiptoed into the kitchen behind her. The sights that she witnessed were quite the surprise.

A bits and pieces of a broken coffee cup laid on one half of the table. Spilt coffee marked the floor below the cracks with its mocha-colored pool.

Yang tilted her head. A busted cupboard by the fridge caught her eye. Shards of glass were strung around the floor near it.

A note on the island called out to the Blonde. She picked the paper up, letting out a worried gasp as she read its message out-loud to herself.

"I'm leaving?"

Yang furrowed her brow. She turned the note over.

"-to buy doughnuts? Ruby you dumbass..."

The Blonde placed the note back down and glanced over the kitchen once more. Yang frowned at the landmarks. None of the little indications made any sense.

With a new sense of confusion, Yang walked to the living room. Her heart stopped at the scene in front of her. She darted her eyes away as quick as she could, but her vision still picked up every painful detail.

She wished she could unsee her half-naked sister lying below her best friend. Her legs spread with the Heiress' hand disappearing under her skirt. How Weiss' lips bit and sucked at Ruby's collarbone with repressed aggression. How every masterful sleight of her hand made soft moans escape the caped-girl's mouth.

How Ruby's silver eyes rolled back, shining with dazed hunger. How her hips bucked for more.

Yang cleared her throat.

Ruby's eyes widened with shock. "Yang?!"

"Shit!" Weiss gasped as pulled herself off of the caped-girl. She quickly grabbed the bandages in Ruby's hand, wrapping it over her injury once before Yang had a chance to see. Ruby slipped her top back on at lightning speed.

"I'm ...sorry, Yang." Weiss panted. "I wish you didn't have to see that..."

Yang couldn't pinpoint her reaction. The sight was a strange set of circumstances. It was something she dreaded having to witness, but something she knew was happening and supported.

Her anger was doused by her sorrow and disgust. The desperation and anger involved, coupled with Weiss being on top made it a little too real. A small part of her mind saw this as a physical attack to her sister. The apology took some of the pain away, at the very least.

"It's your apartment." Yang stated with sad eyes and a furrowed brow. "You can do what you want."

"T-Thank you." Weiss responded, unable to hold eye contact with the Blonde. "I guess we just needed to do this one last time."

Yang's gaze changed to worried confusion. "What do you mean 'one last time'? Are you going somewhere?"

"...No." The Heiress visibly sunk. She wouldn't try to cover this up. What would be the point? "We had a long night."

Yang took a seat on the couch. Ruby sat down next to her. Yang felt uncomfortable under the somber gaze of the Heiress' one cold eye. "What happened to you?"

Weiss gave a defeated sigh. "We...had a fight last night. I'm going through a rough time and-"

Ruby's sad silver eyes locked with Weiss' somber blue orb. A sharp pain struck through the Heiress' heart. She longed to kiss her right then and take it all back. She fought the urge. This was for Ruby's safety.

No matter how much it hurt them both.

"I hit Ruby last night." The Heiress admitted in a heavy tone. "I mean...I _really_ hit her hard."

Weiss felt a tinge of fear as Yang's eyes seemed to flicker red for a brief moment. She wished she had waited for Yang to don her suit and crescent moon glasses to tell her this, but the truth couldn't wait until then.

"And for a moment...I enjoyed it."

Yang's eyes filled with a reaction the Heiress did not expect: pity. The Heiress continued.

"I won't use my troubles as an excuse. Ruby shouldn't have to go to sleep next to someone who has received satisfaction from hurting her. That's not a good relationship to be in."

Yang grew visibly intrigued by the Heiress' words. Her mouth parted slightly in shock. "You two broke up?"

"Maybe when I have this figured out she'll still take me back." Weiss muttered, unable to look Ruby in the eye. "Until then, I'm not letting us get too close. She's growing, but I'm still a little stronger than her right now...I don't want us to be together if I have to question what I'd do if she couldn't fight back. You can't be around to beat me up _all_ the time."

"That's very noble of you, Schnee." Yang commented with a somber nod of approval.

"If it makes you feel any better, she definitely beat me way worse." Weiss said with a sad laugh. "She may have even reopened some of the wounds you gave me."

"How would that make me feel any better?" Yang mumbled, sinking lower with guilt at the memory of harming her best friend.

"I haven't looked at it myself." Weiss admitted. "I hate to say it, but I'm kind of afraid."

The Heiress motioned for the Blonde to take a look if she wanted. Yang held her breath. She outstretched her hand and slowly peeled up the bandage.

Weiss saw Yang's eyes squint with pity. Two of her friends had looked and had their defenses falter. The Heiress felt a sickness build in her stomach. She longed for the days were her insecurity was just one scar.

"It's not...terrible." Yang muttered, recoiling as she saw Weiss' depressed reaction. "I mean, you're still pretty! And it's only on one side of your face. If you would just let a doctor clean it up, it'll be fine I bet!"

Ruby gave her ex-lover a supportive kiss on the cheek. A weak smile emerged on Weiss' face at her friend's attempts to cheer her up.

"I don't know what it looks like, but I know it's ugly." Weiss stated, pulling the bandages back over her left eye. "I just better not have to walk around with a fucking eye patch like a goddamn pirate for the rest of my life."

Ruby and Yang's chuckles faded as they delved into the unfortunate thought.

Weiss turned to look out the windows to the pink-orange glow in the horizon. "At least I'm around to see the sun rise again. It may sound a little corny, but...I am glad I'm still alive right now. It looked shaky there for a minute."

The sister's gave the Heiress warm smiles as she proceeded out of the living room and into her room, ready to change for the day.

"I am glad I'm alive." Weiss repeated as she opened her bedroom door. "At least I'm not crazy."

As her eye locked with the yellow baseball-cap wearing version of herself lying casually on the bed, she realized she may have spoken too soon.


	9. Chapter 9 - A Moment of Self-Reflection

**_AN: Let's see what the Queen says to Weiss after all of this. More to come. I hope you enjoy! -CakeLegends_**

**_The Lonesome Road - Chapter 9_**

* * *

><p>Weiss Schnee stood still, paralyzed with shock. Her eyes shot wide open. Her breath faltered. She felt her fingernails dig into her palms at the sight.<p>

The Queen merely smirked.

The Heiress quickly closed the door behind her. She whipped back around, unable to take her gaze off the oddity for more than a second. She stood in fear of the clone lying in her own bed, right before her eyes.

"We've met twice and still no greeting?" The Queen mused disappointedly. "That, my attractive friend, is _fucking_ rude."

Weiss attempted to speak. Only a dry whimper escaped her nervous lips.

"I'll settle for that, I guess..." The Queen mumbled. "Sit down, Schnee. We should catch up."

The Heiress swallowed the dry lump out of her throat. Her racing breaths made her speech faint. "You're not real."

The Queen rose from the bed and strode towards the Heiress. Weiss let out a nervous gulp as the Queen approached. The Tyrant stood directly in front of her double, towering a few inches taller. Weiss felt small.

"Do you think that fact gives you any power over me?" The Tyrant asked with a frighteningly soft voice. She placed a hand on her double's shoulder.

Weiss winced at the realism behind the touch. She could feel the stronger girl's hand weighing down on her. The realization struck her. It didn't matter whether the clone was real or not. It was real to the one perceiving it all. It was real to her.

"N-No, Ma'am." Weiss responded nervously. She'd felt pain in dreams before. Just because it was an illusion didn't mean it couldn't hurt her.

The Queen's serious facade broke away in an instant. Her warm smile and harmonic laughter washed Weiss' fear away instantly. The Tyrant gave her a few reassuring pats on the shoulder. "I'm just fucking with you, Gorgeous."

"I'm fucking insane." Weiss declared somberly. Her eyes locked with the floor.

"Don't get like that." The Queen commanded as she pulled her double in for a hug. "I'm here for you, Schnee."

"You're just an alter ego that has evolved into a mental construct." Weiss explained defiantly.

"And you're a girl standing in an empty room having a two-sided conversation with herself." The Queen retorted. "Not to mention you look like you'd try to destroy Gotham right now, Two-Face."

The Heiress' shaking hand slowly made its way to the bandage on her face. "...Is it really that bad?"

"We're the same person. I can't know any more than you do." The Tyrant informed. "Maybe you should stop being a pussy and take a look. It's only going to deteriorate even worse if you don't take care of it."

The Heiress swallowed her nerves. Her eyes trailed to the mirror on the wall a short distance away.

With heavy feet, Weiss trudged to the mirror.

She leaned her face in front of the glass. Her own reflection stared emotionlessly back. The identical face of the Queen was visible in the mirror, standing behind her.

Weiss let out a shaky sigh. She raised her trembling hands to the knot of the bandages at the back of her head. She pulled the lace away, feeling the wrap loosen and fall away to the floor.

She stared at the creature in the mirror. Her left eye was a ghastly light-blue. The entire upper left half of her face was darkened. The skin around her pale eye was torn and bruised, making it appear sunken in. The upper left half of her face looked like a skeleton's skull.

And her scar still shined through the injuries like a symbol. It had gained a partner. Another scar crossed her previous, leaving a morbid cross.

Weiss stared into the unsymmetrical eyes in the mirror. She hated the thing in the mirror. She hated what she had become. The road her mistakes had led her down, and the punishment it dished.

Her gaze shifted to the mental construct's reflection in the mirror. It stood, looming over her shoulder. Taller, funny, attractive, wise- It was everything she desired to be.

Everything she could now never become.

She started to cry. Her left eye struggled to produce tears. The few it made burned salty against the exposed layer of her flesh.

As it seemed to be from now on, she didn't feel pain, only punishment. Punishment for all her mistakes. At one point the scar represented them. Now she had made so many, two scars and shredded skin were needed to compensate.

The words Ruby told her weeks ago were right: They were badges. Badges Weiss no longer desired.

The cold gaze of the ideal girl behind her burned against the back of Weiss' head. Weiss focused through her blurred, one-eyed vision on the Queen's reflection. She didn't even have a scar. Lucky Bastard.

"Tell me why you're crying." The Tyrant commanded.

Weiss' voice was solemn. "You're better than me in every way. You've got it all, and the reality is...I have nothing right now. I had the perfect girlfriend and I couldn't keep her without hurting us."

Weiss heard the Queen walk around to her side. The Tyrant raised a finger and propped Weiss' chin towards her.

A sharp, painful slap erupted on the left side of the Heiress' face. She let out a faint cry as the wound was struck. Even if it was produced by her mind, it hurt like hell.

"That is stupid." The Queen commented bluntly.

"..I know it is..."

"You're not listening to me." The Queen announced, placing her comforting hand on Weiss' shoulder once more. "That is stupid. You can't _long_ to be me. You are me just as I am you."

The Tyrant straightened, indicating for Weiss to do the same. "Everyone has a perfect mental image of themselves. Why would you try to copy good looks and height when you could copy charm and charisma? Don't try to look like your ideal you: try to act like your ideal you."

Weiss felt her spirit cheer up at the statement. A spark of confidence appeared.

And a spark can be the instigator of a roaring flame.

"You said I have another thing in my head." Weiss remembered. "What about my monster?"

"...I'd use that term lightly. If you keep yourself a good person, even the worst of you won't be uncontrollable." The Queen informed. "Maybe you'll reach a time when you want to feel...nothingness. If you're ready...you can call her then."

Weiss nodded.

"Just, be careful." The Tyrant instructed worriedly. "You've felt the need to...harm something. That's her. Don't let that side come out at the wrong time."

Weiss nod became more confused.

"You'll understand soon enough, you crazy fuck." The Queen informed with a smirk.

The Heiress' eyes widened as her mental construct gave her another full on kiss. And just as quickly as she appeared, the construct was gone.

But she was never gone.

Weiss' heart took a second to calm down. She gave a sigh.

"I have a little crush on myself." Weiss laughed. "I'm fucking insane **and** narcissistic. What a combo."

It's important to love yourself, no matter what scars and badges you have. The Heiress had learned an important life lesson from the greatest teacher she could have: herself.

Weiss could now say with confidence that she was probably her 2nd favorite person...After the crimson bubble of quirks that brightens her day with a single gaze.

The Heiress smiled at the thought of Ruby Rose. Even she couldn't top that.


	10. Chapter 10 - When Silence Speaks

**_AN: A more light-hearted chapter to help even the emotions out. Sorry this one is shorter, I've been having gtrouble updating often. It should get a little easier as the holidays approach. As always, I hope you enjoy! -CakeLegends_**

**_The Lonesome Road - Chapter 10_**

* * *

><p>"Can you look at the light please?"<p>

Weiss blinked at the bright light the doctor held in his hand. She was, quite begrudgingly, in the hospital at the request of her friends.

Weiss darted her good eye up towards the doctor's light. She felt a sharp tension in her left eye as the doctor adjusted something with a needle.

"And there we are!" The doctor proclaimed. "You should be able to move both eyes in sync again."

The doctor held a small mirror up to the Heiress. She stared back at her reflection, moving her eyes around slightly. Her bad eye responded, unfortunately as blind as usual. Its blue iris color was slowly returning as well.

"Thanks doc."

"Actually, I'm a medic."

"Well' I'm going to call you doc." Weiss confirmed, waving goodbye to the man. She walked out the door and to the lobby, where a smirking Faunus was waiting.

"What did we tell you?" Blake patronized, her mellow voice showing a hint of playfulness. "Doctors aren't anything to be afraid of. It won't be so bad if you just let the skin heal back up."

The words relaxed the Heiress' mood. "Yeah, well...thanks for dragging me here. I would never have come here by myself."

The two huntresses' began to walk down the hospital halls, back towards the main entrance. Weiss was enjoying the quiet walk. Since the Faunus she argues with the most also happens to be one of her best friends, she learned to take appreciation of their comfortable silence.

But Blake had a different idea.

"Weiss...I have a question to ask of you."

"What is it?"

Blake's ears twitched noticeably under her bow. "It's a personal question."

The Heiress' eyebrow rose. "Fire away."

Blake blew a puff of air out in pressure. "When you fuck with Ruby-"

"Whoa, what?" The Heiress exclaimed in shock. "Why are you asking-"

"This is important." Blake affirmed. Her smooth serious tone made the Heiress want to believe her.

"Just...try not to be so blunt, Nympho." Weiss sighed and rolled her hand, beckoning the Faunus to continue.

"When you...have sex with Ruby, you seem pretty aggressive." Blake commented.

"You've seen us?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Multiple times." Blake informed confidently. "Don't act so surprised. You've seen what books I read. You know I'm kind of weird about these things."

Once again, Weiss sighed and beckoned her teammate to continue.

"You're usually aggressive during sex. I'd guess that's from repressed build up?"

Weiss' flustered expression made her teammate giggle. "Are you trying to be my sex doctor? Because that's the vibe I'm getting here."

The Faunus stopped their walk mid step. She turned and placed a supportive hand on her friend's arm.

"I'm just wondering what you'll do about it while you're keeping yourself away from Ruby." Blake asked with audible concern.

Weiss frowned. The thought never occurred to her. "I...I'm not sure."

"Going out of your way to avoid release when your body demands it isn't healthy." Blake informed. "If this lasts a while, you might want to consider...finding someone to help you out."

"I'd never cheat on Ruby." Weiss rolled her eyes at her friend's confused expression. "I mean, we aren't together anymore, but we're still...waiting for each other in some way."

"I'm just saying: you should find someone." The Faunus suggested in a low-tone. "For your own sake."

The Heiress felt her mind race at the words. She would never go against her lover in that way. But at the same time, she feared what the darker parts of her psyche would do to receive a release.

"Are you, um…." The Heiress mumbled. Weiss cleared her throat nervously. "...Are you making an offer?"

"_Fuck_ no."

Weiss winced at the sharp words. Even though she knew it wasn't just because of her new injuries, her self-confidence was knocked down a peg. Her bad eye twitched.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, Princess." Blake reassured with a somber sigh. "You're not...the wounds...it doesn't make you any less attractive. And it doesn't mean I don't like you. It's just...I would never cheat on Yang. I love her more than anything."

Weiss gave a slow nod. "It's okay. I understand completely."

"Plus, we only get along about 12% of the time." Blake laughed. "If we did anything, it would be violent and end with someone's death at the end of a knife."

"Like a 4 minute episode of Game of Thrones." Weiss joked.

"Those guys totally ripped off my book, by the way." Blake said with a furrowing brow. "I wouldn't sell them the rights."

"Sure thing, Nympho." Weiss mumbled sarcastically, spiraling them into more awkwardly comfortable silence.

But Weiss had a building question.

"If I were to fuck a mental construct of myself, would that be cheating or masturbation?"

Blake's eyes became wider than dinner plates. "W-What the fuck, Schnee?"

"Nothing. Wrong number." Weiss spat out quickly.

And silence returned to fill their conversation's awkward end.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Gods Among Us

**_AN: Messed around with the perspective of an onlooker for this chapter. I'll return to the regular feel for the next one. This was a little different for me, I hope I did okay.-CakeLegends_**

**_The Lonesome Road - Chapter 11_**

* * *

><p>In the active capital city, life was very fast paced. Seas of people were walking and talking, adding to the hustle and bustle that made the city feel comfortably packed.<p>

Everyone type of person walked through the city. Cute couples walking together, laughing and wrapping a loving arm around each other. Some rushed looking business men walking with a stride as brisk as the weather. A few groups of friends that sat together, talking and enjoying the cozy warmth of their coffee cups.

Think about everyone you see for a fleeting moment as you walk nearby. Think of everyone that seems to be a blur against a mass of people.

All of them have a story to tell. One that's just as rich and deep as anyone else's.

Let's take Daven for example.

Daven worked the same job for 9 years. He worked with the smaller details of mid-level dust shipments.

His job was quite simple: He sat at his same old desk. He drank his same old coffee. He pushed the same old buttons on his same old keyboard until the clock struck 6 o'clock and he could return to the dwindling comfort of his same old house.

Daven was growing tired of life. He was a likeable, if not clumsy person, but that didn't stop his co-workers from disregarding him. He wasn't brave enough to speak up and make friends.

But then came the glorious day that Nila arrived in his life.

She was drawn to his quiet attitude like a moth to a flame. From the first day she joined Daven's office, she was determined to bring out his personality.

It took her a while to break through his defenses, but her warm smile melted his frigid outsides. Her upbeat attitude was balanced by her humility. Daven's spirit began to thrive in her presence.

His co-workers, whom he had sat next to for 9 years without a single word, became some of his best friends. When the lovebirds started dating, he found himself loving every side of his life. He was never alone.

And tonight, after 2 years of heaven on earth, Daven had finally purchased a ring. He was ready to seal the deal, and knew she was ready just the same.

He walked out of the jeweler's shop with a large smile on his face. His time spent saving pennies had finally paid off. He knew Nila was a humble person; she didn't care whether her ring was diamond and gold or a plastic bottle cap. But he wanted to get the best for the one who made his life worth living again.

His smile would drain to despair and fear when he realized he had made a turn down the wrong alley.

* * *

><p>4 days 16 hours and 22 minutes.<p>

The time away from Ruby was eating through Weiss' sanity like a buzz-saw. Almost nothing had caught her interest since they split apart. Almost nothing was there to distract her from the building feelings.

Weiss Schnee sat atop a stone gargoyle. She stared over the bustling citizens. Keeping away from Ruby was harder than she anticipated. The Heiress turned to what she did best: She pretended to be someone else.

And tonight, she was a watchful protector.

But that didn't mean she didn't have some style. The Heiress wore a white tuxedo with a black mouth mask, bowtie and gloves.

She had donned her duster as well, though its former black color was now a stark white. Weiss smirked to herself. Whether it was out of preference or symbolism, she dyed the infamous jacket.

"What are you doing, Weiss?" The Heiress criticized herself. "You look like you should be at a wedding."

The future irony of her words would never grace her mind.

For the first time in a while, Weiss' aura was fully replenished. The Huntress focused her senses. She could feel every single person's warmth marking their locations. She could see their heat signatures through walls and buildings.

It was something she could only do when she was stationary and high up. The sheer amount of information would have driven most people mad. Fortunately for Weiss, insanity doesn't affect those already suffering under its influence.

The Heiress took a breath and felt the city breathe with her. She focused her hearing. Every subtle vibration that touched the cold air was able to be heard. The mass of babbling and clanging sorted into specific conversations and actions as they entered her head.

"Can you believe what she said to-?"

"The windshield was broken and a crowbar was left in the-"

"I'm leaving you John. It's not about-"

"The 3rd one was a crippling joke-"

All the conversations were making Weiss' world spin. Her eyes closed. She darted from conversation, her eyes darting around underneath her eyelids with rapid speed...

"We can just walk away. Please don't do this. I just bought it-"

Weiss' eyes opened at the nearby conversation. The voice had a sense of fearful urgency. She cut her connections to the city and leaped from the gargoyle.

* * *

><p>"I want your money, not your life. But I'll take both if I have to." One of the muggers spat out.<p>

Daven cursed his luck. He had stumbled into a group of thugs, armed with guns and crow bars and bats. His business suit made it very clear he had something in his pocket.

"I'll give you my entire wallet." Daven begged at gunpoint. "Just please don't take the ring."

Daven wished he could take a bullet. That he was one of the lucky few born with an aura. He was never envious of the Hunters until this moment. And the Hunters were above them all. They would never waste their time with average crimes. What did they care for average people?

The thumb of the gun-wielder clicked back on the pistol's hammer. Daven gulped. The thugs' sadistic grins shined menacingly through the dim alley.

Daven whispered a silent plea. He knew no one would save him. Just as he was enjoying life, he would die in an alley without a chance to-

A blur of white fell from the sky like an angry angel. Daven and the assailants gawked at the sight. The woman had landed on one-knee atop the now unconscious gun wielder. Her piercing blue eyes glanced at Daven, though he couldn't place the expression through the mask.

With a wink, the masked angel drew a thin sword.

The scene was a blur. The angel struck like a focused whirlwind, stabbing and slashing everything in her path.

Her fist or hilt would collide unforgivingly with her opponent's skulls to render them unconscious. For the moment, her blade wasn't a killing weapon. It was a tool.

A quick mugger ran up to the woman before she could react. He brought his bat swinging at her head. With a loud crack, it snapped in two. The woman was unphased. Daven shuttered.

A few more seconds passed as the fallen angel finished her job. The bat's strike had dropped the mask to the floor. Daven's eyes locked with the face of his savior.

His eyes locked with his Boss' daughter.

Not just the daughter of his boss, but of the Chief Executive Officer of the entire company. He had little knowledge of the Schnee family, let alone that a Young huntress was among the members.

Weiss' cold eyes burned into the skull of the fearful worker. He stared at the fury and wisdom that hid behind the gaze. He stared into the wounds on the left side of her face, wondering who could harm the unharmable. Who could lay a hand on a god? That's what stood before him: A god.

Daven felt like kneeling would have been appropriate. He did so.

"What the fuck are you doing?" A surprisingly casual voice responded. Daven's eyes looked back up to the fallen angel. She had retired the bandana around her mouth, masking the details of her appearance once more. "Get up and run. There could be more."

Weiss picked something off the floor and tossed it to the worshiper. Daven's hands fumbled to catch the tiny box he had risked his life for. He looked at the leaving appearance of his savior.

"Where are you going?" The man called after her. He wished to somehow make it up to the one who saved his life with such indifference. "Ms. Schnee-"

As his eyes opened from a blink, the Heiress stood before him. He felt her hand wrap itself around his neck. Her blade found a spot at his throat. With all his human strength, he couldn't fight the girl's godlike strength.

"Your death will be slow if you speak a word of this." The Heiress muttered slowly in a quiet, raspy tone. Her piercing eyes made Daven feel like a ghost was threatening him. He nodded in understanding.

And as quick as the harshness appeared, it vanished. Daven was released and the angel's sword was sheathed. She began to walk away once more.

As she reached an alley wall, she glanced over her shoulder at the victim she saved. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a karaoke bar to get to. And the 3 girl's I'd be turning down could probably beat the shit out of me."

The god disappeared, climbing up the wall in a white blur.

Daven let out a sigh of relief and clutched the tiny box tightly in his hand. He shuddered at the thought of 3 people who could harm the unharmable. Little did he know his savior wasn't even a full trained. Like most people, the mysterious Hunter's both endeared and scared him. This was his first time seeing one in action. The casualness of her invulnerability terrified him.

But a feeling of thankfulness overcame all else. He was just a face among the background, but a huntress had taken the time to save him.

All the Heiress' imperfections were inconceivable to the average onlooker. Her dwindling sanity was an afterthought to a witness of her combat skill. To average men, hunters would be many things: The untouchable monsters. The gilded angels. The embellished mutants. The perfect soldiers.

But when those with a kind heart take the time to be more than self-absorbed legends, they become more humane than all else: The gods among us.


	12. Chapter 12 - Moving Mountains

**_AN: I we return! Sorry for leaving you stranded, I've had a lot to keep me busy. Hopefully I can keep a regular upload pace, but with the holidays still going on, it sort of unpredictable. Also, be warned, there are once again two songs from reality I mentioned (So many references...I might as well make a fucking mix tape at this point) Though I don't feel as bad about it after I figured out daft punk exists in the RWBY universe. Now, without further ado, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! -CakeLegends_**

**_The Lonesome Road - Chapter 12_**

* * *

><p>Four days sixteen hours and forty-eight minutes.<p>

The time away from Weiss was mushing the caped-girl's emotions like wet paper.

Ruby Rose sat at a table in the karaoke bar.

Her fingers drummed impatiently against the table's wooden surface to the beat of the music. Around her, the warm bar was packed with warm spirited people, all dancing and singing along to the songs that played.

Some people were decent singers. Others sounded like a dying animal. But no matter who was up, everyone was smiling and having a good time.

Everyone except the caped-girl.

Ruby's sad eyes stared at the At the three empty seats around her. The two full glasses on the table. Weiss' untouched glass sat across from her, it's condensation leaving a tiny, depressing puddle on the table. Ruby's own glass sat in front of her, untouched.

Ruby let out a sigh.

Her hopes raised and fell every time the bar door opened. She cursed herself for not being able to relax. This place was awesome. She should be having a good time. She did give a small giggle when she heard her sister and her best friend duet-ing the Piña Colada song with the drunken assistance of the rest of the bar.

She turned and smiled at her ecstatic friends. Whether it was the mood or her drink, Blake was singing with surprising enthusiasm. Yang's grin at her partner's actions was as radiant as the sun. Ruby wished she was recording this with her Scroll, but she decided to save the levelheaded Faunus the embarrassment.

_"__That looks like fun."_ Ruby thought to herself. She felt a tingle of excitement rise in her stomach. _"Weiss and I should-"_

Ruby's eyes realigned with the lonely glasses on the table. Her smile faded quickly.

She saw the glasses in a different way: She was the glass in front of her. Weiss was the one across the table. A short distance kept them apart, but it was a distance nonetheless. The roads they walked were parallel.

Ruby stared at the wet puddle around her glass- physical evidence of her melting heart.

And across the table, an arriving Weiss' heart was doing the same. Her expression was of immeasurable embarrassment. Weiss sat down quietly. She slowly pulled her glass a little closer, clutching it with both hands. The caped-girl's eyes rose not once.

"So..." Weiss attempted to start a subject. "Did you know that the drinking age in Atlas is fifteen? It's a carried-over law from back before filters. Beer was prominent because the water was all shitty and gross."

Ruby remained silent.

"How are things for you?" Weiss asked, partially to start a topic, but mostly because she was legitimately concerned.

Ruby spoke just loud enough for Weiss to hear over the bar. Her sweet voice was filled with concern. "I've barely seen you over the last 5 days."

Weiss' finger rose to give a playful correction. "Actually it's only been-"

"Four days sixteen hours and forty-eight minutes since we broke up." Ruby mumbled, raising her face to make eye contact.

"...51 minutes now." Weiss corrected halfheartedly. She let out a sigh. "You've been keeping track too?"

"It's kind of hard not to." Ruby answered. "I can't sleep anymore."

Weiss felt a twinge in her heart. "...I'm sorry about that, Ruby...it's not exactly a great Holiday gift is it? I wish…"

The Heiress removed a hand from her glass and placed it on her former lover's. Her loving blue eyes met the caped-girl. A rush ran through Ruby's body. Even if it was just a simple touch, Weiss always seemed to have this effect on her.

"I wish I could be around more, but I'm not good for you right now. I can..._feel _the anger at the world just burning inside. So I have to keep myself 'preoccupied'. Distracted. This isn't what I want to do. This is just...better than seeing you go."

It took all of Ruby's strength not to slap the Heiress right there. Then kiss her to the floor for being such a fool. But the wise part of her knew Weiss was correct.

They realized they were sitting in each other's silence. Holding each other's hand. Staring into each other's eyes. Weiss and Ruby both fought the want- the _need_ to lean in. They needed to connect their souls once again.

A familiar hunger grew in the caped-girl. The urge to advance on the Heiress was sometimes excruciating. Ruby wished that her thoughts of her lover hadn't wandered from pleasant to vulgar.

But there's a lot of time to think when you don't sleep well.

The scene ran through the caped-girl's mind in an instant:

_Everyone around them disappeared. Her desperate lips clashed passionately with her lover's. _

_Her hands roughly yanked away The Heiress' clothing. Weiss did the same; her pleasantly cool fingers giving Ruby's skin goose bumps. She felt the familiar soft growls that escaped Weiss' mouth when they made love. _

_Ruby broke the kiss, moving her mouth and biting her teeth down playfully at her pale neck and brought her fingers to play with the sensitive spots on Weiss' chest. She smirked as the beginning of moans escaped the Heiress. _

_She felt Weiss' now warm hands trail down her stomach to her zone. A small cry escaped Ruby as her lover's masterful fingers began to satisfy days of buildup. _

_Ruby's eyes crossed as she peaked. Her forehead rested against Weiss' bare shoulder. She forgot how to think. Her speech became incoherent cusses. She could practically feel Weiss' confident smirk at the back of her head._

Ruby shook out of her trance. She looked at the hungry blue eyes she had stared into. It didn't take a detective to know Weiss had the same thoughts running through her head. Weiss' eyebrow rose. Her eyes darted to the chairs at their sides.

"Where's Yang and Blake?"

Ruby pointed her thumb over her shoulder to their two teammates singing on stage. Weiss giggled. Ruby couldn't help but giggle along with her.

"Are you recording this?" Weiss asked her partner.

Ruby smiled and shook her head. "I don't really need blackmail material."

"Well, I do." Weiss smirked, pulling her Scroll out and unlocking it. Ruby grinned and shook her head as Weiss rushed to get the camera up in time. She raised her phone just as the couple finished their last note.

"So close!" Ruby commented over the applause, laughing and bringing her fingers together to show just how 'close' it truly was. Weiss shook her head in disappointment, but her grin was insuppressible. Yang and Blake found their seats.

"Frosty's here!" Blake cheered with slurred speech as she sat down on an equally intoxicated Yang's lap.

Yang's face changed to that of a sudden, shocking realization. "Weiss, you can sing. Ruby, you're not that bad yourself... " Yang gave a clap and pointed finger guns at her friends. "You two should go up there!"

The duo's faces turned as red as rubies. "I don't know..."

"Why? Because we did better than you ever could?" Blake taunted with a confident smirk. "Don't be pussies."

Weiss and Ruby's backs straightened at the challenge. Their eyes locked. Confident smirks erupted across their expressions. After all, they compared themselves to C-3PO and R2D2. The Chief and Cortana. Batman and Robin. One property had to remain true.

Dating or not: Weiss and Ruby were one of the most kickass duos of all time.

The Heiress and the caped-girl downed a hearty chug of their drinks and slammed them to the table in sync.

The duo walked to the song selector, already donning smiles of victory.

"Which song do you want to sing?" He asked. Weiss and Ruby only needed to glance at each other.

"Ain't No Mountain High Enough." The duo declared in sync. They smirked and high-five in a manner they only did once before, when their opinions on combat skirts matched perfectly.

The Faunus looked down. Empty glasses sat right next to each other on the now dry table. Even though she didn't fully understand, she smiled.

Yang and Blake sang along happily just like the rest of the bar, joining in the loud applause as the song finished.

"We are going to fix them." Blake said with unslurred to her partner with a smile under the applause.

As she clapped, Yang looked at her beaming friends: Weiss carrying the Ruby bridal style off the stage. The Heiress gave a playful kiss to her partner's cheek, earning a few whistles. An increasingly intoxicated Ruby returned the favor in full, kissing her carrier full on the mouth.

And even though she was testing her vow, a very happy Weiss Schnee kissed her lover back.

Yang grinned at her equally sober partner. "It's already working."


	13. Chapter 13 - Paging Doctor Yang Part 1

**_AN: We're finally past most of the holidays! I'm currently as exhausted as a zombie, so this chapter is probably all wonky. I'll fix it when I wake up, but for now...here it is...I'm gonna pass out... -CakeLegends_**

**_The Lonesome Road - Chapter 13_**

* * *

><p>"There's a friend of mine you should talk to." Yang answered over her shoulder.<p>

"You know people in Atlas? Where are we going?" Weiss Schnee asked her Blonde friend as they walked through the early morning town square. A comfortable breeze of cold air was blowing, dimming the noise of the chatter and crowds around them.

Yang smirked, speeding up her pace to a fast walk. Weiss rolled her eyes at the silent gesture and matched her pace.

"You've been dealing with a lot lately…" the Blonde informed knowingly. "I'm not sure what it is exactly-"

Weiss stopped as Yang's hand blocked her path.

"-And you won't give me the details." Yang criticized sarcastically. "But that's fine. You don't have to talk to me about it."

Weiss swallowed her building nerves. She gave a small nod of thanks for the Blonde's understanding. Yang moved her arm and motioned for the shorter girl to follow once again.

The Heiress watched on as Yang looked at the addresses of the buildings they passed. It was obvious she was hunting one in particular.

"You still haven't answered my question." Weiss muttered at her teammate's confusing actions.

"There it is!" Yang beamed at the building before them: It was an office complex.

Weiss' eyebrow rose. The office complex wasn't as grand as the Pinnacle, but it was definitely an upper class location. How was Yang involved with a building of this caliber? The Heiress felt her curiosity peak.

Before a question could pass Weiss' lips, Yang walked briskly into the building. Weiss walked towards the door, pushing it open with caution.

The door opened up to a nice, large waiting room. Weiss' eyes scanned over the seated people waiting patiently next to a couple of coffee machines and potted plants.

"Hey, Barb!" Yang greeted to the receptionist. The busy woman gave her a friendly wave through her phone call.

Weiss gave the receptionist a distracted wave as she followed the Blonde through the room to the elevator near the sidewall. A quick few seconds later, Yang had swiftly led her to a specific office door.

"Now Weiss, I want you to follow any directions you get." Yang commanded. "It's for your own good. She's probably the wisest person around."

Weiss nodded. She placed her hand on the doorknob with the speed of molasses, her anticipation growing with each passing second. She took a breath and swung the door open quickly.

The room was an exact replica of their dorm in _therapy office mode_, complete with the iconic couch and armchair. A familiar blonde sat in the leather chair, wearing a suit with a yellow tie and smirking behind a pair of half-moon glasses.

Weiss' eyes darted in disbelief between the therapist and the now-empty space behind her. The Heiress decided to accept the Blonde's physically impossible movement with a sigh. She rolled her eyes at the warm gaze Yang's purple eyes gave from over her clipboard. Yang had clearly caught some of her multiple personality tendencies.

"Dr. Long?" Weiss assumed as she sat on the couch.

"Dr. **Xiao** Long." The doctor corrected, pointing her pen. "Dr. Long runs the pornstar office down the hall. My couch isn't for casting...at least not on weekdays."

Weiss' eyes shot open wide. She quickly searched for any suspicious stains on the couches surface.

"That was a joke, Ms. Schnee." Yang reassured, motioning for the Snow Queen to lie down. "Plus, you wouldn't see the stains without a backlight."

"Why am I here?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." The doctor sighed disapprovingly. "What's our first rule again, Ms. Schnee?"

"Why the fuck am I here?" Weiss restated. Her rolling eyes were almost audible.

"Very good."

* * *

><p><strong>An hour into the appointment.<strong>

"Most of the time I would never do anything to Ruby." Weiss answered somberly. "...but more recently, I've had trouble. I just want to..."

"Hurt her?" The therapist asked.

Weiss gave a nod as shaky as her heartbeat. "Hurt her. Choke her. Fuck her...just all at once."

The Heiress was beyond thankful Yang played the doctor role by heart. Her purple gaze remained calm and concerned.

"You want to hurt people to make them feel your pain." Yang diagnosed. "...I don't know where some of the sexual frustrations began, but I'd still guess it's from sudden abstinence."

Weiss released a soft sigh towards the ceiling.

"You're cutting yourself off of an addictive dopamine release." Yang informed. "Normally that might be fine...but it's not ideal when you're already having personal struggles. I think you're just making the problem worse."

"I'm not going to put myself in a position to hurt Ruby again." Weiss stated as though it was a law of nature.

"This is going to sound like a strange question, but I assure you it's purely a medical concern."

The Heiress raised her head off the couch and lay on her forearm. "Fire away, Doc."

"When was the last time you...pleasured yourself?"

Weiss blushing cheeks were accompanied by a raising eyebrow. The question caught her off guard. She racked her brain for an answer. "I guess a little while before I got physical with Ruby."

Yang's scribbling pen snapped in half at the surprising answer. "You've been pent up for about a week?"

Weiss nodded.

"How frequently did you have sexual intercourse after bedding Ms. Rose?"

The Heiress blushed and lay onto her back once more. "Do you honestly want to know how many times I fucked your sister?"

"Just tell me before your neck ends up like my pen." The Blonde threatened halfheartedly.

Weiss ran through her memories. She remembered their first time at the library, and every little time they got physical afterwards. Her eyes widened at the sheer amount she had forgotten.

"Including through-the-clothes stuff...about two or three times a day, almost every day." Weiss answered, blushing an even deeper scarlet.

Yang's cleared a surprised yelp out of her throat and readjusted her glasses. "And you thought it would be healthier to go from...living like a bunny to full-blown abstinence during your darkest hours?"

Weiss' silent blushing was all the answer she required.

"You are stupid." The doctor diagnosed. The usable half of Yang's pen scribbled hastily on the clipboard. Weiss waited a few moments in silence as the doctor hummed and wrote.

After a few moments, the Heiress finally questioned her therapist's actions. "What-"

"Here's your prescription." Yang interrupted, handing the Heiress a small slip of paper. Weiss sat up and read it aloud.

"Masturbate. Use 1-2 times daily or until symptoms recede." Weiss scowled at the purple smirk a few feet away. "Considering Blake told me the same thing a few days ago, I think we're all getting a little too comfortable with each other."

"Find someone to...help you out. You're mostly single and you're in a dark place right now...as long as it's just physical, I know Ruby would understand."

Weiss scowled at the Blonde's words. She knew she was right, but somehow the concept of sleeping with someone else still felt wrong after the breakup. It was like it was still cheating. They were waiting to be with each other, and Weiss was willing to wait in more ways than one.

"Have you ever…" Weiss swallowed her awkwardness, "Have you felt a little bit of attraction for yourself? Like...in a dream or something?"

The Blonde removed her half-moon glasses. "What type of question is that?"

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know-"

"Of course I have." The Blonde answered confidently. "I'm Yang _fucking_ Xiao Long. I've gotten off to myself in a mirror, let alone a dream."

Weiss laugh was short and soft. "That confirmed it: we've all gotten a little too close."

The two huntresses walked out of the office and to the elevator, both blissfully unaware of what paths Team RWBY was going to travel, or just how 'close' their roads would lead them.


	14. Chapter 14 - Paging Doctor Yang Part 2

**_AN: So busy...About to keel over...Here's another chapter, had an interesting time writing it...It's shorter, but it's all I could get out today (might be a little wonky)...I seriously need a better sleep pattern... Happy almost new years everyone...-CakeLegends_**

**_The Lonesome Road - Chapter 14_**

* * *

><p>"Ms. Schnee, I want to run over some of the...weirder parts of your psychology." The doctor suggested. "The more we can figure out in this appointment, the better."<p>

The Heiress' eyes squinted at the suggestion. The doctor's gaze became heavy against her side. "What do you need to know?"

"Let's start with something specific." Yang began, straightening her papers on her knee. "When did you learn how to play the piano?"

Weiss' brow furrowed. She took a moment to think back as far as she could. "I didn't really take lessons for it. My form is horrible, but when it comes to playing keys I just kind of...can."

Yang scribbled on her notes, nodding and humming as though the information was expected. Her purple eyes locked with Weiss' once more. "How are you when it comes to social interaction?"

"I'd say I do pretty well." Weiss stated confidently, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't mean how you've adapted to social situations." Yang corrected with a playful finger wag. "How do you act around those you've just met? You know...before you get comfortable around people?"

"Sarcastic and rude." The Heiress answered almost immediately. "I like to end conversations with new people as soon as possible. Honestly...speaking to new people is something I usually hate."

"So you hate people?" Yang commented, earning a small chuckle-filled sigh from the Heiress.

"I don't hate people." Weiss corrected. "I just don't handle introductions that well. Making friends isn't a strong suit of mine."

"How well can you keep track of numbers?"

"Why do you ask?" Weiss muttered with building confusion. The signature smirk Yang responded with told her to answer the Blonde's question. "...I'm not sure."

"You were pretty spot on when you and Ruby were trapped in that vault." Yang informed. "Down to the smallest unit you can give, how long has it been since you broke up with Ms. Rose?"

"6 days, 2 hours, 27 minutes, 45-ish seconds." Weiss answered. "But that's only if you're estimating off of the kitchen clock."

With a suspicious squint, Doctor Yang pulled out her Scroll and typed something down quickly. "What is...23,784 divided by 6?"

"3,964."

The answer was met with a nod and more scribbles. "Do you have any habits that could be described as obsessive compulsiveness?"

"I-"

"Never mind, that one's obvious." Yang interrupted.

Weiss squinted with suspicion. "What do you mean _that one's obvious_?"

"Everything you that you do screams compulsive." Yang assured, motioning her hands to emphasize her words.

Weiss moved to sit up and lay on her elbow. "I dare you to name some."

"Alrighty then. Let's run down a list, Shall we?" The doctor agreed. "You only fight in a sword form that's so textbook neat-and-proper…even Penny would tell you to humanize it a little. You keep your binders color coded. You spent half the school dance making sure the flowers stood up straight. You check the door three times before you go to sleep. I think I even saw you twitch when someone opened a door before you could finish your third knock-"

"I didn't realize this was my Roast." Weiss mumbled.

"Just be glad this isn't Dr. Long's office." Yang stated with a grin. "Then it would be a spitroast."

"Why are you asking-"

"I can hear the fucking from through the walls sometimes." Yang grinned.

"...Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Oh yeah, right." Yang muttered as she recomposed herself, attempting to suppress her grin. "Well, all that confirmed it almost a hundred percent."

"Stop playing the pronoun game and tell me." Weiss scowled.

"HFA." Yang explained. "You have high-functioning autism."

Weiss blinked once. "That's not funny, Xiao Long."

"I'm not trying to be funny, Ms. Schnee."

Weiss searched the Blonde's gaze for several moments. Yang's relaxed purple eyes held an unfaltering seriousness.

The realization hit Weiss like a train of bricks: Her fighting style. Her academic habits. Her less than capable social skills. Her strange musical skills. The particular accent she usually spoke with. Her clock-like brain. Her compulsory need for a binder with a daily schedule for every single day, months ahead of time organized down to the hour.

Weiss's fingers pinched the bridge of her nose. All the clues were right in front of her eyes. "How the **fuck** did I miss that?"

"It's not something to get worked up about. It's minor enough to the point where you haven't even struggled with it." Yang informed, placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "In your case...It's just a label for your particular traits. It _literally_ doesn't change anything about who you are."

"I understand that." Weiss agreed, her speech slightly muffled underneath her hand. "I can't believe I've been overlooking that completely. I feel fucking stupid that I could glance over facts that easily."

"If anything, you should feel a little better that you have one word for it."

Weiss looked back up at the caring gaze. "Yang, imagine if you didn't know you have Witzelsucht disorder."

The realization hit Yang like a bus of cinderblocks.

Yang's fingers pinched the bridge of her nose. All the clues were right in front of her eyes. "How the **fuck** did I miss that?"


	15. Chapter 15 - Paging Doctor Yang Part 3

**_AN: This one is short as well, but I hope that these series of chapters managed to explain some things as well as help build the friendship between the two. Also, thanks for the ending idea ;)_****_ More to come. -CakeLegends_**

**_The Lonesome Road - Chapter 15_**

* * *

><p>"Let's talk about The Mad Queen."<p>

Yang's words made the Heiress' stomach turn. She forced her voice to remain relaxed.

"What do you want to know?"

"As with all things, let's start with the very beginning." The doctor blew a stray lock of hair out from in front of her glasses. "When did your...alter ego first come out to play?"

The Heiress thought back to the first time she felt her inner-bravado overpower her. Weiss felt an unpleasant heartache manifest as the memories flooded her thoughts. "Remember all those months ago when Ruby gave me that whole bottle of Tetro-whatever? And afterwards I told you that the first time _'The Mad Queen'_ came out was when I overdosed on medicine?"

"Yes, I believe so." The doctor confirmed as she relived the moment. "You said you accidentally overdosed on cough syrup, if I remember correctly."

Weiss took a few shaky, rapid breaths in an attempt to calm her heart. She hadn't told anyone yet. If there was one person she could trust to remain passive, it was the paper-shuffling version of her friend that was sitting across from her.

The closest thing to a sister she'd ever get from this point onward. The only doctor she ever trusted. She found the nerves to tell the truth. "Yang, it wasn't an accident. And it wasn't cough syrup."

The care in Yang's expression multiplied at the sudden gravity of the situation. "If it wasn't cough medicine, what was it?"

Weiss swallowed a dry lump out of her throat. "...Xanax."

"Shit, Weiss..."

"It was prescription, if that helps at all." The Heiress admitted with a heavy tone. The years during her sister's absence were memories she glazed over the most. She fought to keep the thoughts under wraps. "When Protective Services came around and took my sister away, I felt like it was my fault. I wanted...retribution. Do you ever hear voices in your head?"

Yang remained silent, not wanting to risk the stride on which she had set the Heiress. She saw Weiss smirk and laugh warmly, despite the building tear in her eye.

"I had one." Weiss mumbled reminiscently, as though she was remembering an old friend. A childhood toy. "I had a checkup once, and do you know why I hate doctors? I told him about it...and he just gave me some pills."

For the first time, Yang felt small in her chair.

"I took one. He didn't know I had an aura; I shrugged it off like a bullet. I took two. Again, no effect. Then…" Weiss sat up to a seated position on the couch, facing Yang with an unsettlingly warm smile, with tears that showed its true falsehood. "Then I took a handful. And after weeks of grieving and self-loathe, I felt the most beautiful thing."

Yang cleared her throat, finally breaking her silence for a question. "And what's was that?"

"Nothing." Weiss stated. She began to laugh a sad laugh, her closed smile and falling tear making it sound only of choked humming. "...It was awesome. My blood pressure dropped. I got lightheaded. Hell, sometimes I'd faint. But I didn't hear the voices anymore. I didn't feel guilty. I felt **fucking** nothing."

"What happened next?"

"...I ran out. I went through a short withdrawal. I got excessively angry and defiant and...confident. A voice started talking to me again." Weiss admitted. "But I knew it was in my head this time. _It was just a character._ So, I guess some part of me thought: just make up a better one."

"You were dealing with a mental monster and made a hero to fight it off." Yang recomposed herself in her chair. "You made up a hero to keep the sun shining."

"And now the sun never sets on the Schnee Empire." The Queen responded with the legendary smirk that defined confidence. "What's up, doc?"

"Do I have to make an appointment for you separately?" The Doctor asked sarcastically, reaching into a nearby nightstand and tossing the monarch a yellow baseball cap. "I guess I should make an appointment for myself at this point."

"Let's look over the options." The Queen suggested, placing the baseball cap on her head. "We could spend another hour delving into the roots of my potential shitstorm of Bipolar-Multi Personality Schizophrenia, or into the conception of our dual personalities...or we could just get hammered."

"I don't know...That would be unprofessional."

"Don't play coy with me, Doc. You're not a different person. You're still Xiao Long at heart." The Tyrant informed with a grin. "Look, I'll solve it for you. Just look at the actual definition of the word semblance."

The Doctor's eyebrow rose.

"The outward appearance or apparent form of something, especially when the reality is different." The Queen informed. "We're the embodiment of their semblances. Weiss' semblance is ice, but she's actually fiery, and therefore I am. Yang's is blind rage, but she's at heart she's calm and courteous, therefore you are."

Dr. Yang blinked a few times at the answer. "Shit...you're actually pretty smart..."

"You're not too bad yourself." The Queen complemented rising from her seat. "I don't want to keep Blake and Ruby waiting too long afterwards. We should hurry up...if you want to get Bevs."

The Doctor pressed her glasses towards the bridge of her nose with a smirk. In times of hardship, people don't always need the incredible passion of love. Sometimes people just need a friend.

"Gladly."

And the fiery cold girl was glad to call the courteous brute a friend.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Midnight Betrayal

**_AN: Welcome to the new year everybody! Hope you all have another 365 days of kick-ass. Just like most of the others, this one has a couple of references in it. Here's another chapter, m_****_ore to come :) -CakeLegends_**

**_The Lonesome Road - Chapter 16_**

* * *

><p>"Fuck that guy. You saw him flick me off, right?" Yang slurred, leaning on the wall next to the apartment door. "I should have kicked his ass."<p>

"That was a broom." The Queen answered as she fumbled with the door lock. "Even you can't beat up a broom."

"Nah, it doesn't matter. I would've made him bite the dust." Yang smirked proudly. "I would have swept the floor with him."

"Hardy Har Har."

The door opened to the darkness of the silent apartment. Yang stumbled through the doorway and into the kitchen.

"Don't fuck around in there." Weiss called, closing the apartment's front door. "You're too drunk."

"Don't worry, I'll use a condiment."

The Queen sighed. Her jester's jokes were always terrible, but alcohol seemed to multiply their frequency. She followed the Blonde's incoherent mumbling to the kitchen.

Yang plopped herself into a chair. "Hey, check it out. I'm building chairacter-"

Her sentence was cut short as she burped a puff of fire. Weiss' wide eyes watched the puff of flame and smoke float away and disperse into the air.

"Alright Bender, I think you should get some sleep." The Queen recommended, turning back to face the blonde. The sound of snoring rumbled through the kitchen before she even finished her motion.

"Is she unconscious?" Blake's voice asked as she seemingly materialized from the shadows. Weiss had to bite her lip to restrain a surprised yelp.

"Yeah, I don't think she would have been up to it anyways." Weiss answered. "See you in...10 minutes?"

"I feel a little bad about us doing this with each other..." Blake admitted. "What would Ruby and Yang think?"

"It's fine. It's just stress relief." Weiss assured. "It's not like we're making a big deal about it. We're not bragging or sending pictures. Plus...I finally found something I enjoy doing with you."

"...Same." The Faunus agreed. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Alright...but we can't keep doing this every night. We're going to get caught."

Weiss smirked and winked, turning on her heels to walk away. "10 minutes, kitty cat."

* * *

><p>Ruby's eyelids creaked open at the sound of light rainfall. Her senses roused to the increasingly familiar comfort of the living room couch. Sunlight didn't greet her awakening. No matter how hard she tried to fall unconscious, her exhaustion remained.<p>

She could barely sleep.

The caped-girl turned her head to the side, blinking away the blurring in her vision. The glow of the urban lights through the rain provided just enough light to see. She stared at the clock on the wall.

_"__12:23 a.m."_ She thought to herself. _"And I went to fell asleep at 10:30…Whelp, still longer than last night."_

Deciding attempting to rest any further was pointless, the caped-girl rubbed away what little sleep was in her vision and walked towards the kitchen.

With her fist still covering her eyes, she didn't notice the slumped figure seated by the table until her foot collided with it. It took her vision a few moments to settle to the even dimmer light of the kitchen.

"Yang?" Ruby whispered in confusion. The Blonde was passed out with her cheek against the cold granite tabletop. The musky scent of liquor emanated off Yang like perfume. Ruby would have been concerned, but the content smile that graced her sister's sleeping expression calmed her suspicions. Ruby smiled back.

Intense lightheadedness wiped her away her smile, almost bring her to her knees. Ruby moved through the dizziness to the magic elixir brewing station on the counter: the coffee machine.

She tore the bag of coffee beans open like a child with a bag of Legos. The awesome smell of caffeine made her weak at the knees. A flash of lightning like an explosion erupted through the night sky.

"Shit!"

The bag slipped out of her hands and exploded coffee beans across the floor at the stupidly loud crack of lightning.

Ruby opened her averting eyes to see her unphased sister sleeping just as heavily as before. She rolled her eyes at the sight.

"Ruby, you're awake?" Blake's surprised voice came from the kitchen doorway. Ruby turned to see the fully dressed Faunus wrapping the black lace around her forearms.

The caped-girl brushed her feet along the tiles, poorly attempting to sweep away the mess. "Yep, as always. What are you doing up?"

"We were going to let you sleep, but now that you're awake...I guess we can bring you if you're up to it. Go get dressed and met us out on the terrace."

"Bring me to what?" Ruby called out to Blake as she walked away into the hallway's shadows.

"I'm sorry about this, coffee. I guess I won't get to drink you." Ruby mumbled to the empty mug in the machine.

Ruby got dressed in her slayer outfit as quickly as she could. She went up the stairs and out onto the rooftop terrace.

The building wasn't massive, but it still provided a stellar view. The rain had stopped. The peaceful quiet was refreshing in the cool night. She could see her two teammates kneeling over the ledge. She adjusted Crescent Rose at her back.

As Ruby approached, she saw what outfits her teammates were wearing. Blake had removed her ribbon entirely, and her collar-scarf was pulled up to cover the lower half of her face. Her white vest was replaced with a black one.

Weiss wore her suit, duster and a mouth mask on her face as well. A yellow baseball cap was on her head.

The two girls were discussing something in detail.

"So Selina Kyle, Aiden Pearce, what are we doing?" Ruby asked sarcastically as she approached. A black machine on the ledge caught her eye. "And why is there a boom box up here? I thought those went extinct."

"Our assignment _was_ to investigate a possible Grimm cave, but that turned out to be empty by the time Weiss and I got there a few nights ago." Blake explained, stretching her shoulder.

"You guys have been busy." Ruby commented, throwing on her hood and covering her mouth with her scarf. "I'm guessing we can't show our faces for whatever you're planning, right?"

"You know we want to blow something up. _Relieve a little stress_." Queen Weiss explained with a grin that was practically visible through her mask. "So tonight, we're stepping it up a notch."

Weiss pressed the play button on the boom box. A familiar guitar riff and drums played through the speakers:

_ If you say that you are mine_

_ I'll be here 'til the end of time_

"We already have the location figured out. It's a warehouse way up north."

"There was a dust shipment that was abducted by the White Fang." Blake informed. "It's probably guarded, but we're going to destroy it all."

Weiss placed a hand on a smirking Ruby's shoulder, rocking to the beat of the music and looking over the city lights. "I've cleared my schedule for you. Get ready pals...you and I are gonna **TEAR SHIT UP!**"

_So you got to let me know_

_ Should I stay or should I go?_


	17. Chapter 17 - The Bad Trip

**_AN: If things in this chapter seem really confusing, don't worry, it's supposed to be (it will be explained better by later chapters). Thanks for all the feedback, m_****_ore to come :) -CakeLegends_**

**_The Lonesome Road - Chapter 17_**

* * *

><p>Blake and Weiss weren't lying when they said the target was far north. Ruby shivered at the frigid air. Even at this hour, the early-morning light brightened the high altitude location.<p>

They stood on a high ledge of a snow covered cliff, high above the warehouse and shrouded by the white wisps of the snowstorm.

Their target was a warehouse. The massive building stood like a fortress.

The caped-girl looked at her silent teammates. Over the travel their movements were silent, focused and practically synchronous. It was as if they had been working together for years.

"Why did the White Fang steal a dust shipment in Atlas' borders?" The caped-girl asked. Her voice was slightly muffled under her scarf and hood. "This is SDC territory, right? That's just asking for trouble."

Blake's eyes squinted in agreement. "It's bugging me a little, too. I didn't know they had enough strength in this region to pull it off..."

"It doesn't matter why or how they obtained it." Weiss interrupted as she walked towards the cliff's edge. "They want to use it, and the quickest way to render the supply completely useless is to destroy it."

"I can agree with that." Blake amended, continuing to walk towards the edge. "There are window panels we can use to get in. All we have to do is get to the roof."

"There's a pretty big gap. How do we get to the roof?" Ruby asked.

With no sign of hesitation, Blake took a leap of faith off the cliff's edge.

"Shit!" Ruby exclaimed in shock. She darted to the edge and looked over cautiously.

The distant image of Blake grappling up to the roof settled her nerves. At some point during her brief fall, Blake had managed to throw Gambol Shroud out to the building's surface.

Ruby turned to her partner. "How are we-?"

With a tightening of her cap and a smirk under her mask, Weiss stepped off the edge. Of course the Snow Queen wouldn't have any trouble with this.

Ruby's eyes shot opened wide at the sight of Weiss sprinting down the side of the icy cliff. With a quick dart of her hand, Weiss shot herself off the cliff's side, rocketing to the roof of the warehouse in a puff of frost.

The caped-girl laughed nervously at her waving teammates on the rooftop in the distance. She stared down over the cliff, feeling queasy at the incredibly painful looking fall.

She pondered using Crescent Rose. The loud shot would give away their position. She thought of sprinting forward off the cliff, but she knew she couldn't survive a hard landing on the roof, let alone make the jump.

The Reaper let out a sigh. "Alright Ruby, let's try something new..."

Ruby walked back a good distance. She tightened Crescent Rose's place at her back and leaned forward, placing a hand on the icy ground. She dug her back foot against the ground. She clenched her teeth.

With the speed of a bullet, Ruby shot herself forward off the cliff. She moved her hands to the sides of her cape as quickly as possible, pulling it out to use its untested function: a glider.

The glider caught the wind just enough to change her angle of descent. Ruby felt pride in her invention. Just as it had with Crescent Rose, her surprisingly masterful engineering skills paid off.

Releasing her grip on her cape, she flung an arm out just in time to reach the rough concrete warehouses ledge.

The Reaper pulled herself up and looked down the side of the building. The realization took a second to land: She had just barely made the leap and had dangled by her hand. A nervous smile erupted across her face.

"You're not done yet, Rose." The Heiress interrupted, beckoning her partner over with her hand.

Ruby followed her teammates to the nearest window panel. The 3 girls started the open panel and into the heart of the warehouse.

The Fortress was massive and active. Dozens of White Fang soldiers patrolled the area. Workers and machines were unloading and processing the cargo containers, each of which bore the Schnee Dust Company logo.

"What's the plan?" Ruby asked, getting lost at the sheer size of the facility.

"Shoot any unprotected dust you can spot." Blake instructed, pointing a few targets to her younger teammate.

"We should get in and out as quickly as possible." Weiss informed. "We're just here to destroy their supply. Avoid hopping into the middle, that's in plain sight. Don't try to start any unnecessary fights, and don't hurt anyone you don't have to."

Ruby nodded. She moved to leap down through the window. Weiss' hand stopped her.

"Ruby, you should _really_ try to avoid inhaling any of the dust." Weiss instructed. "This is unrefined material. Blake and I had a…bizarre time when we took down a stolen shipment."

Ruby nodded once more.

The caped-girl leapt down through the open window and onto the high scaffolding, climbing down the side of it with quiet caution.

Ruby let out a sigh of relief as her feet hit the ground. She darted behind some wooden crates and equipped Crescent Rose, aiming the sniper rifle at a specific cache of dust.

With her sniper rifle aimed, Ruby gazed around the warehouse for signs of her teammates. A flash in the distance caught her vision. In the distant darkness across the room was Blake, choking out a guard with one arm and pointing his gun at a Dust cache with her other.

Ruby turned her head. The Heiress sat in the distant shadows above a shipping container. She pointed her weapon towards another dust cache. Weiss winked towards the caped-girl.

The thundering sound of two explosions erupted through the warehouse. Ruby flinched as plumes of dust and fire burst through parts of the building. Taking her cue, Ruby pulled the trigger, exploding a third cache.

The sound of soldiers yelling and barking orders replaced the dwindling sounds of the first explosions. Gunshots joined the mass of noise. Ruby saw the soldiers shooting and yelling at anything that moved.

More explosions rang out, signaling Ruby to continue the job. She slid over the crate and towards the center.

Ruby shot another cache across the room, hoping the soldier's disorientation would last a while longer.

The caped-girl's eye left the scope just in time to see one disoriented guard aim near her. Ruby turned just in time to see the bullets hit a cache a fair distance from her. A powerful force knocked her to her feet.

The explosion rang through Ruby's ears like a siren. A strong burning smell overtook her. Ruby inhaled. She was too startled to follow Weiss' advice.

Ruby's heart raced. She saw only darkness.

_"__What the fuck happened?"_

For a few moments, Ruby held her breath.

Her vision cleared to the warehouse ceiling. It was as if she was looking through tinted glasses. Everything was slowly changing colors: Blue. Orange. Pink. Red. Green.

_"__Whoa..."_

Ruby sat up and looked at her hand. As if it were an optical illusion, the textures began to wave slightly.

Classical-Dubstep began to play inside her head. Ruby looked to the center of the warehouse. Some people were guards, shooting at their surroundings. Some people were in animal costumes. Some people were ballroom dancing with man-sized bacon strips.

"Are you okay, dolt?"

Ruby looked to the source of the voice. A bunny-eared Weiss Schnee looked worriedly down at her. Ruby burst out into giggles. "Hey...you're a Hare-ess Heiress!"

"You inhaled didn't you?" Weiss guessed. "How high are you? How many fingers am I holding up?"

The Heiress held up a ball of yarn wearing a cowboy hat.

"Uh...3?"

"Okay, you're not _too_ bad, then." Weiss sighed, smiling with relief. "Let's finish the- **shit!**"

Weiss tackled the tripping girl behind the stack of crates Blake was behind, just before a torrent of bullets erupted past.

"Don't worry Weiss-Rabbit!" Ruby declared, saluting her savior. "I'll handle this!"

Ruby picked up the gold and silver Crescent Rose hovering at her side. Twirling it with expert skill, Ruby aimed the rifle to a switch on the far wall.

A flaming Zwei fired out of Crescent Rose as she pulled the trigger, hitting the switch at high speed and destroying it. Ruby waited a few seconds, then quickly shot another Zwei to a weapon cache.

Ruby Rose giggled as the second shot made confetti and glitter ran down from the sky. She turned to see the wide eyes of her teammates. Pride filled her heart.

Ruby continued to giggle. She giggled so hard she began to snort. Everything felt sped up and goofy. Everything was incredible.

* * *

><p>Weiss and Blake looked on in awe as a sky-high Ruby Rose shot the fan controls. Dust scattered across the building like a sandstorm, enveloping everything in its path. Just as their confusion peaked, she fired a second shot that exploded a cache.<p>

The air was set on fire.

Screams filled the burning hell across the warehouse. White Fang soldiers flailed and cried as their skin and lungs were scorched and set aflame.

Weiss stared at the horror. She saw the few unharmed guards turn to face the sight, only to lower their weapons in shock.

She saw people rush towards the spreading flames in an attempt to save their friends, only to be lit on fire just the same.

But one sound burned into her mind more than anything else. More than all the explosions. More than all the screams.

Ruby Rose's innocent giggling.

Emergency sirens roared through the burning monstrosity. Weiss and Blake grabbed the hysterical arsonist and pulled her towards the nearest window. With adrenaline fueling their movements, the three girls climbed out of the burning building to the frigid outside.

Weiss took a moment to catch her breath. She turned to see the enraged Faunus forcefully holding a hysterical Ruby against the wall by her shoulders.

"What the **fuck** did you do?" Blake barked at the snickering girl. Her question was met with more laughing.

Ruby's laughter was stifled as the pressure on her shoulders increased.

Weiss' stomach turned as she heard yelling and footsteps from outside the building. The sound of engines and helicopter blades were fairly nearby. Someone called for help.

The Heiress wasn't looking forward to how much 'help' there was.

"Blake, calm down." Weiss muttered, placing a hand on her teammates arm. "She doesn't know what's going on. Let's just get out of here before we're too late."

"She just went out of her way to scorch two dozen people!"

"She can't think straight." The Heiress reasoned hastily. "It's not her fault. We don't even know if anyone died. We'll figure this out...Let's just-"

The Heiress cut her sentence as she heard a figure walked around the building's corner a short distance next to them.

The three girls turned to her side to see a familiar pair of incandescent green eyes staring at them.


	18. Author's Note - A Kind of Self Apology

**_Author's Note: _**I erased the posted contents of chapter 18 because it was completely off base and out of character (revising it a couple hours later, I hate it myself).

I've noticed that I usually write how I feel at the time, so I'll try to avoid writing too much when I'm all depressing and moody and write more on the days of the week when I'm feeling my usual self.

This chapter was out of place and depressing, and the actions felt out of character. This story isn't supposed to be depressing. Like it's predecessor, it's supposed to be more of a fun adventure overall, and this chapter interrupted the plot road-map I have setup. That's definitely the last time I write when I'm exhausted!

I'll probably start taking more time to make sure I get these out at a good quality and in the proper mood. (this will mean about a chapter a week, but much longer chapters as well and probably more content in general.)

More to come...just a little later this time. Not everything is perfect the first time, so I should work at it until I get it right. :)

I actually wasn't supposed to post this chapter, and I hope I didn't scare you too bad...

**_-CakeLegends_**


	19. Chapter 19 - Paper Planes

**_AN: And, we're are back...after what felt like an eternity. This chapter ended up being much shorter than I intended, (I'm really sorry) but_****_ I had remarkably little time to write this week. I hope it's alright otherwise. Thanks for the feedback, I'll work on fixing my spelling errors (There's probably a lot on this one.) I'll aim for at least 8,000 words or so in the next chapter. Feel free to PM me if you want to pre-read a chapter during the week, I'll let you know if I can send it to you. Until next time, I hope you have an good week :) -CakeLegends_**

**_The Lonesome Road - Chapter 19_**

* * *

><p>"Penny, I don't mean to sound rude..." Weiss began in a shaky tone. "But <em>what the fuck<em> are you doing here?"

The android flinched at the cuss, clearly unsettled by its sharp use. "I'm here to help you out of here, Ms. Schnee."

"That doesn't explain how you knew-"

"PENNY!" Ruby cheered, slipping out of the Faunus' iron grip and embracing her favorite machine with a stumbling hug.

Weiss smiled at Ruby's delirious actions.

The sound of gunshots ringing through the smoke-filled air shocked her back into reality.

"I don't _exactly_ care about the details of her arrival at the moment." Blake interrupted. "I think we should get the hell out of here first."

The four girls crept to the edge building's corner.

In the short amount of time, several trucks and armed White Fang guards had arrived at the warehouse entrance.

"They're going to shoot us once we show our heads." Blake mused. "With the smoke and the approaching reinforcements...I don't think we'd last more than a few waves in a firefight."

Right over the distant ledge, several miles down and in the distance, the city of Atlas shone through the winter night like a candle in a foggy window sill.

"It's a straight shot off the mountain...we could make it to Atlas from here." Ruby suggested with a slur.

Weiss shook her head. "Not all of us could survive the tumble down." The Heiress warned, placing a halting hand on her partner's shoulder. "I mean, you're head hasn't even cleared up yet, right?"

"That depends..." Ruby whispered. "Do you guys hear any Dubstep right now?"

"No."

"Then yeah, I'm still psyched out of my skull." The Reaper admitted, bursting out into giggles.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Weiss muttered in low tone. "It was dumb of us to drag you out here."

"I'm not a weight, Princess." Ruby sighed. "We're high enough for Blake to land on her feet. Penny's spine is shock resistant. You could ice-punt yourself off the mountain top. And you think I can't make it down."

"Ruby, I didn't mean it like-"

"It's okay, I get it. I've gone without your help for a little while now." the caped-girl sighed. "I can handle myself."

Weiss winced at the words.

The caped-girl dashed towards the mountain's ledge before Weiss could even react, disappearing over the side in a crimson blur.

"Oh, _shit!_" Weiss exclaimed under her breath, darting to the ledge without a second thought.

Blake and Penny took the hint, sprinting after the fearful Heiress. As fast as they were, they could barely keep up with Weiss' worried sprint.

A small gasp escaped the Faunus' lips as shouts and the thundering roar of machine guns erupted behind them. It was at these times she appreciated their gift. With their aura's, the first bullets felt like flicks from a fingernail.

In her aimless chase, the Heiress nearly slid off the side of the mountain. Her adrenaline canceled out her nerves as she leaned over the edge.

Weiss eyes darted left and right rapidly, searching for any trace of her crimson angel. The cold, dark sky was empty.

"Ruby, please..."

A low speck of crimson in the distance caught her eye. Weiss almost wished she had time to roll her eyes. A smile broke across her face.

* * *

><p>"Shit!"<p>

Ruby Rose tumbled to the earth at an impossible speed. The mountain range was one of the tallest in remnant, but it wouldn't be long until she hit the ground.

_"__Come on Ruby. You're the master engineer. Think of something..."_

The caped-girl gave up her resistance and fell headfirst, penciling her body for speed and praying she wouldn't lose consciousness. With a twist of her body, she angled herself to the closest mountain peak.

_"__Come on..."_

Just as planned, Ruby shot down the mountain peak's side and felt the ever-important change in air pressure.

A smirk spread across her face. Both hands stretched from her sides and gripped her cape.

_"__Let's see what this can really do."_

Ruby fought the wind and brought her arms outward. With a smirk, the master engineer was slingshot into a forward glide.

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ruby Rose's triumphant 'woo' echoed through the cold, windy air as her cape's gilder caught the air and hit full speed. The long glide would have been boring eventually, but she found herself next to a talking fleet of Dragon-riding Penguins.

In more ways than one, Ruby had never been higher. Even with her hood, she could barely open her eyes enough to see.

Luckily, the light of the capital in the low distance was impossible to miss.

"Run, Schnee!" Blake commanded over the gunfire as she ran past the smirking Heiress. "We'll meet up, just go!"

Weiss watched as Blake took a headfirst leap off the ledge. The Heiress didn't worry. Gambol Shroud was firmly in hand, lace and all.

With an optimistic smile and salute, Penny drew her marionette sabers from her back. The animatronic disappeared down the slope, her swords acting as magnetic wings, a sight Ruby had only described to her once before.

Weiss could feel the approaching guards at her heels.

She smirked.

She moved the best in the mountains of Atlas. No single person could compare. This was her domain.

The Heiress fell to one knee. Her onlookers stopped momentarily in shock. Her bare palm touched the cold, snowy ground.

White Fang guards watched as wisps of frost and snow encircled the Heiress. A small vortex of frigid air encircled a small spot around her. As some gunfire continued, stray bullets were sucked up as well.

In an ear-bleeding loud crack, The Heiress shot herself forward. Every piece of glass left on the warehouse shattered.

She was a white speck, sprinting, jumping and darting between mountain peaks and the approaching White Fang helicopters like a weightless pinball.

* * *

><p>One hour later.<p>

Ruby Rose glided higher over the city than she expected.

A stop at the city-borders was unnecessary. She took a leisurely glide of sightseeing while she waited out her natural descent. A glide over the residential district. A zip over the central parks. She even managed to learn a few tricks.

Her Scroll rang as she completed another curve above the Pinnacle.

With expert aim, Ruby landed perched upon the tip of the Pinnacle and onto the sky-crane. Ruby had conquered the mountain tops. The top of the civilized world wasn't nearly as threatening as it once was.

"Hello?" Ruby sang into her phone.

"Ruby...are you okay?" Weiss' breathed over the phone.

"You sound out of breath, Princess. What type of call is this?" Ruby joked. "Where are your hands right now? I'm wearing my schoolgirl outfit-"

"Har dee har har." Weiss breathed back. "Maybe running down a mountain wouldn't tire you out dolt, but I'm about to collapse."

"Well, we haven't had a chance to work on your stamina in a while..." Ruby mumbled in a suggestive tone. Weiss could practically hear her grin through the buzz of the phone.

"This call is kind of fuzzy. Where are you anyways?" Weiss asked.

"Missing me already, huh?"

"Always."

"Hold on a sec..." Ruby muttered as she rose to her feet. With the skill of a cat-eared Goth, Ruby walked to the crane's highest, smallest point and took a picture of the rising sun behind the cityscape.

"This place is beautiful." The caped-girl commented as she sent the picture. "I'm looking for a bale of hay to land in, but I might have to just glide down."

Weiss paused for a few seconds. "...You're on the crane."

"I'm on the crane." Ruby confirmed. "And I have to say, my cape might be tied with Crescent Rose as favorite invention..._might_ be."

"Well, Blake's waking up Yang and Penny is meeting us at the bar so she can...explain some things." Weiss summarized. "I'm heading back to the apartment to change first. Save me a seat."

"Penny _was_ actually there." Ruby mumbled in confirmation. "I couldn't be sure."

"Do you remember what happened in the warehouse?"

The question caught Ruby off guard. "...Maybe? I don't know what was real. Did I do something awesome?"

"Yes and no." Weiss said slowly. "I'll tell you later. It should be in person."

Ruby let out an audible gulp.

"You are feeling fine, right?" The Heiress questioned. "I hope all that dust didn't burn your brain out. You've already had to grow up fast..."

"Stop worrying so much, Schnee. I don't die so easily."

"Right, right…" Weiss mumbled. Ruby heard the anguish leaving her partner's worried heart. "I'm just glad you're okay, dolt. I, uh..." The Heiress cleared her throat. "I got pretty freaked out..."

"I love you." Ruby interrupted. "I just wanted to say it. I don't know if you want to hear that-"

"I love you, too." Weiss interjected with her statement just as absolute. Through the viewless windows that were their phones, both girls smiled as the call ended.

A light bulb lit above the caped-girl's head. 6 days was far too long.

"Alright, Schnee." Ruby mumbled to the cityscape. "Let the race begin."

And with a smirk, the Red-caped hero leapt from her perch.

* * *

><p>Weiss Schnee fumbled with the keys to her apartment. In her exhaustion, it took a few attempts to connect the key with the lock. She longed to get out of her worn down clothes. With a content sigh Weiss opened the door to her apartment.<p>

She took no time closing the door behind her. She checked the lock 3 times, slipped her shoes off her feet, tossed her hat and jacket on the hook, and walked towards the living room. She began to undo her bowtie-

Her fingers froze mid-motion. She was unable to remove her gaze from the stunning girl before her.

Ruby Rose sat buck-naked on the couch, with the exception of a party hat and a small gift bow that provided less than functional censorship. Her finger beckoned the Heiress forward.

But out of all the parts of her confident display, Weiss found her proud grin the most attractive. As Ruby giggled and bit her bottom lip, Weiss' heartbeat kicked into overdrive.

"We shouldn't do this..." Weiss mumbled, unable to hide the deep longing in her eyes.

"I don't care if you're a little crazy sometimes." Ruby declared. "Lucky for you, _I like crazy_."

"Maybe I'm still not being direct enough." Ruby rose to her feet and walked to the Heiress, placing a hand on her shoulder. Weiss' eyes widened as she approached.

Ruby's words were whispered into the Heiress' ear, sending a tingle down Weiss' spine. "Schnee, I want you to _fuck_ my brains out of my skull."

After the sudden 6-day dry spell, the words almost finished Weiss off right then.

Though she wasn't remarkably short, Weiss was by no means tall. Ruby was now easily her height, if not a tiny fraction of an inch taller.

Ruby was always her bombastically cute self, but for the first time Weiss felt a tinge of sadness. Would a day come when her huntress would outgrow her?

The caped-girl's deep blush emerged in Weiss' stunned silence. "I'm sorry if I was too...I mean, I just thought-"

For the first time in a long week, Weiss lips connected with her partner's. A weight on her heart was lifted as Ruby's soft moans resonated against her mouth. Weiss preset rules and restrictions slipped right through her fingers.

A simple rule overrides all the others: If Ruby begged her, the Heiress couldn't refuse.

They quickly found themselves on the couch. Weiss' hands moved against the caped-girl's chest, trailing down her stomach towards her zone, leaving goose bumps on contact.

With a wink, Weiss trailed kisses down the path her fingers traced, quickly arriving at the small gift bow. Weiss let out a chuckle as she tossed it away, her warm breath making Ruby's toes twitch.

Ruby's eyes immediately rolled to the back of her head as Weiss tongue teased her. Weiss' tongue became more enthusiastic, aiming for the trigger right above her zone.

When Weiss' tongue was joined by her fingers, the tension became insuppressible. The familiar tension was building much quicker than expected.

_"__Fuck!"_

Ruby's exclamation filled Weiss with pride.

"_Already_, Rose?" Weiss giggled as she licked her fingers clean. "That has to be a record."

"I can go again." Ruby panted in assurance. "Just give me 15 seconds."

"I really, **really** want to, Ruby." Weiss informed, clearly fighting to restrain herself. "But it would be pretty damn irresponsible if we're 30 minutes late after all that we went through."

"Shit, we're supposed to meet at the bar, right?"

"This 54-second oral session was your idea." Weiss accused playfully. "I figured you out on day one, didn't I? You may be fast, but you _still_ excel at wasting time."

"Alright, I get it. We work now, and play later." Ruby mumbled with a smirk. "I should probably get dressed."

"I have to change." The Heiress informed as she kissed her partner's cheek. "Suits are fun, but they aren't really comfortable. I'm kind of missing my combat skirt."

* * *

><p>The 3 girls sat in the middle of the nearly empty bar. The warm shop was a refresher from the blistering cold. Ruby and Weiss took their seats.<p>

"You guys should probably see this." Blake informed as she slid her scroll to the duo across small the table. It was a new report. Ruby and Weiss hit the play button.

"-Assailants were escaping the scene, disguised it what appears to be 4 characters from the popular _'Noble: A Blank Blade'_ graphic novel series-"

"Consider our asses concealed." Blake announced with a grin. "You're welcome, by the way."

"That's good news." Weiss agreed, "But it doesn't answer my question."

Weiss' cold gaze locked with the increasingly nervous animatronic.

"Alright Penny, you've turned up at the strangest times...right when we do something stupid…" Weiss said with a low-tone. "You've been keeping watch. At heart you're a machine, so I have one question for you."

Weiss question echoed in her teammate's minds.

_"__Who sent you to watch us?"_


	20. Author's Note - Analysis

Thanks for the reviews and PMs thus far. It means a lot that this many people enjoy this story :) I decided to make an analysis the previous chapters myself and I ended up writing it down. It was short and kind of funny, so I decided to post it. So here's my anally-sis.

I realized I didn't fully explain everything. Many people didn't read the first version of Chapter 18, which I'm thankful for. It was a steaming pile of paroxysmal horseshit.

I'm probably my biggest critic. While writing this text, I didn't get angry with myself or anything, I just didn't hesitate to type out any profanities. Dick fart vagina butt.

In the original version of Chapter 18, Weiss and Blake got together physically. Story wise, it came out of know where and made no fucking sense. This is the focus of this Anal-asses.

Even though a painful amount of repressed sexual urges _could_ outlash after 6 unplanned days of no release, it was honestly stupid that Weiss would cheat, even if Ruby and her were spending time apart from each other.

When I removed the chapter, this is what also changed: Blake and Weiss never slept together, or with anyone else, during the week. The suggestive words they said to each other in chapter 16 were initially only a comedic way at hinting to their secret night campaigns.

It was really peculiar because I'm not even a big monochrome fan (no disrespect if you are one yourself). I love both those characters, but let's be honest, Weiss would rather slip and fall in shit than fall for Blake in any way. Now to the closing of the Anal low-tits.

Weiss/Ruby and Blake/Yang as pairings both have that 'you-annoy-me-sometimes-and-I-wouldn't-want-it-any-other-way' kind of charm that makes a relationship seem believable.

In closing, Weiss isn't an out-of-character, unforgivable asshole anymore ;)

Whelp, that's all I have for now, I hope that cleared the last of the bad air. I actually enjoyed making an anal thesis for myself. I'm going to eat refrigerator pizza and play The Elder Scrolls. Have a good week!


	21. Chapter 21 - You're Never Over

**_AN: Sorry for the short upload, I'm still reworking the other half of the chapter, so I'll hopefully post it as another chapter tomorrow... I Hope you enjoy this one either way. I'll come back to revise this one tomorrow as well. Thanks for all the support. Until next time!_****_-CakeLegends_**

**_The Lonesome Road - Chapter 21_**

* * *

><p>Penny bit her lip. "I don't know what you're talking about <em>*hic*<em>..."

"I'm not stupid, Pen." Weiss mumbled with a small laugh. "Penny, you showing up in Atlas and attempting to help us _twice_ now isn't a coincidence. You're not in trouble, just tell us who sent you."

"No one _*hic*_ sent me."

Weiss squinted. She leaned forward in her seat.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm _*hic*_ not under orders right now." Penny explained. "I'm allowed to free roam _*hic*_ during discharge so my servos don't lock up."

"When we first met you here, you _specifically_ said you were under orders." Weiss frowned. "You just lied to me."

Penny shook her head. "Trust me, I never want to lie to anyone."

"You said that in a very specific way..." The Heiress mumbled. The animatronic grew more uncomfortable. Weiss' eyes widened in realization. "You hiccup every single time you lie."

Penny almost answered. Weiss had caught her in a loop. Penny's sudden silence confirmed the answer.

"They built me with a Pinocchio."

"With a what?"

"A Pinocchio subroutine. It's common in the firmware of Atlesian Artificial Intelligence." The animatronic answered nervously. "Normally, machines can make up a good lie instantly, without detection. A Pinocchio checks my speech for dishonesty, and reports it as a hiccup."

"Can I use you to check my email?" Yang asked sarcastically.

"...No _*hic*_..."

"I guess I can't force you to answer the question." Weiss sighed. "But I'm asking as a friend- _tell me who sent you._"

Penny's bright green eyes shot open wide with hope. Weiss' eyebrow rose.

"Are...are you my friend now, too?" Penny asked, almost fearing the Heiress' reaction to the question.

Weiss' expression grew even more confused. "I thought we were already friends."

Whether the emotion was artificially made or not, Weiss couldn't help but smile at the genuine happiness behind the animatronics massive grin.

"After what you said last time, I don't think you could possibly give me worse news." The Heiress mumbled somberly. "Just...tell me, Please?"

Penny's smile quickly faded. A somber stare took its place.

"I can't tell you who I'm working for right now." Penny mumbled. "Things with the Atlesian Military have been hectic. When your sister was killed-"

Penny didn't realize her mistake. Weiss' blood churned to a boil. She felt her jaw tighten. Her eyelid twitched.

_"__She was killed?"_

The knowledge brought a tidal wave of rage. The thought of Winter's death by someone's hand. The thought of her sister begging for life.

The thought of her dying alone. The note that Weiss always kept burned red-hot in her pocket.

_"__She was __**fucking**__ killed and I wasn't there to save her."_

Weiss felt like her heart was ready to burst in her chest. She felt 4 pairs of eyes staring worriedly at her. She could hear the familiar demon whispering into her ear, clearer than ever before.

_Look at them. They don't really care. It's just another bit of news to them. They didn't know what it was like. _

_Everyone should bleed._

_"__I don't want to hurt anyone."_

_Stop lying to yourself. Cut her. Pull the hair out of her skull. Choke the life out of her. They couldn't pull you off before the job is done._

_"__I thought I'd gotten rid of you."_

_I'm the nightmare you fell asleep in and woke up still in. I'm your karma closing in with each stroke of a breath. It's the perfect time to have some remorse to show for your sin. _

_But it's hopeless, I'm the denial that you're hopelessly stuck with. You refuse to believe that I'm gone. So here we go all over again._

_"__I just want to protect people."_

_Then why did you kill a person?_

_"__I'm a perfectionist. I wanted to finish the job."_

_You have the mentality of a serial killer._

_You want to kill something._

_Kill Yang._

_She hurt you before. She took an eye. Pull hers out of the socket. Kill Yang. Watch Blake's rage. Watch Ruby have a break down._

_"__I would __**never**__ hurt my friends."_

_What happened to not wanting to hurt 'anyone'?_

_"__I'm going to get whoever did this."_

The goal rang through her mind. She would find whoever did this. She could let herself off the leash. Something to let her anger out on. Someone to hurt.

No one honored 'An eye for an eye' more than Weiss Schnee.

"Are you alright, Princess?"

Ruby's voice shook the darkness out of her thoughts. Weiss felt her hand clasp hers comfortingly. Deep guilt replaced her anger. Of course they cared. It only took one glance to know.

"Penny, If you prohibited somehow and literally _can't_ tell me…" Weiss began, "I want you to take me to...whoever your boss is...tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Penny asked. "It's across the country. We'd have to take a plane."

"I'm sure."

"Then we're going with you." Ruby informed, joined by her nodding teammates. "Penny, you can spend the night with us."

"Sensational."

* * *

><p>Weiss sat crossed-legged, staring out of her bedroom window. The tears that ran down were almost invisible against her pale face.<p>

She sang to the moon. The only thing that was as lonely as she was.

_The days are cold, living without you._

_The nights are long; I'm growing older..._

_I miss the days of old, thinking about you._

_You may be gone, but you're never over..._

_And I miss you._

_I just miss you._

_I just miss you._

_But I'll never forget you..._

"I know you can't hear me." Weiss whispered to herself. "I know you'll never hear me again…"

Weiss cleared the lump of sorrow out of her throat.

"You didn't even get to see me grow up, did you?" Weiss let out a somber laugh. "But if you could see me now, I know you'd be proud. Instead of mourning your death, I'd rather celebrate your life. I'm done being sad."

No one will ever know me like you knew me.

"Lebt wohl, bis wir uns wiedersehen." _Farewell, till we meet again__._

Weiss was lonely.

"I don't know how people can manage more than one language." Ruby smiled as she walked into the room. "I couldn't learn a single word."

But only for a moment.

"I doubt that, dolt." Weiss smirked, wiping away her tears before Ruby could see. "You must know at least one word."

"Nein!" Ruby exclaimed quickly.

Weiss let out a giggle. Even Ruby's presence cheered her up instantaneously. Weiss felt the pajama clad Ruby slip underneath her arm and snuggle her head against her chest.

"I missed you, Weiss." Ruby mumbled contently.

"I love you." Weiss mumbled back warmly. "Let's not do this to ourselves again."

"Can you sing to me?"

"I can do you one better." Weiss said, kissing her partner on the cheek and walking to the room's closet.

Weiss dug through the closet for several moments. Cracking and shifting filled the room. Suddenly, the noise stopped.

"Weiss..."

"Found it." The Heiress proclaimed, walking away from the closet with something in her hands. Ruby blinked and squinted at the unexpected sight.

"You have a Casio keyboard?" Ruby giggled in disbelief.

"Everyone has a few Casio keyboards." Weiss announced. "You buy another one when you forgot you had it. Their like staplers."

"_Sure_ they are." Ruby smirked, as the Heiress sat down next to her, placing the small keyboard in her cross-legged lap.

"Let's see if this even works."

Ruby watched the Heiress' skilled fingers find their place on the keys. Her fingers of her left hand quickly played a familiar set of notes.

_'__Cause all of me, loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your...something something something..._

"Weiss Schnee, you are a lyrical vault." Ruby declared sarcastically. She kissed the Heiress just as her eyes finished their roll.

A pain in Weiss' heart was removed. They were finally with each other. Ruby was growing more dominant. She pushed the keyboard away subconsciously.

Weiss smirked. Before she could think, Ruby was leaning forward, shifting Weiss to lie on her back.

Their fingers held at the back of her head, running through her hair, as if to bring them closer. She could feel Ruby's tongue finally meeting hers again. Ruby's made their way to Weiss' wrists, and held them against the floor. She could feel the desperation in Ruby's lips.

Weiss felt Ruby's feverish hands pull her nightgown upwards. Weiss moved her released hands to the caped-girl's cheek. Her wrists were slammed to the floor beside her head once again.

"I'm sorry, Princess-" Managed to utter between kisses.

Weiss grinned against her lips. "Keep going-"

Weiss had broken them apart. If some part of Ruby was still mad at her, it was definitely coming out for closure. And to her own surprise, Weiss was enjoying it.

Weiss felt Ruby tear her undergarment down. Weiss had been so pent up, Ruby didn't even have to lick her fingers. Her fingers began a rubbing motion that set Weiss' mind ablaze. Her fingers entered the slightest bit before stopping.

Weiss saw a hunger in her lover's eyes she'd felt herself. It didn't take words to understand. Ruby wouldn't do it without her permission, but she wasn't going to be gentle.

The Heiress felt an excited rush. She nodded.

Ruby's fingers pushed deeper into the Heiress. Weiss winced and suppressed a shriek as her partner pushed deeper than she ever dared. Her toes curled. Her vision blurred.

Weiss' usual growls and grunts became feverish gasps and moans.

Ruby was on a mission. She would make the cold girl feel. More than ever before. The sound of Weiss moaning her name reduced the mountain of stress that secretly rested on her shoulders.

Weiss could barely remember her last release: when Ruby serviced her in the panic room nearly a month ago. Every inch of her being longed to be with her lover again. Every neuron in her brain was screaming for it.

Her hips bucked into Ruby's hand. She was peaking. Every moan she repressed built up to a shout. She looked into Ruby's determined expression. The corners of her vision blacked. She couldn't contain the pleasure any longer. Her voice cracked.

"Oh, **_Fuck!_**"

She couldn't think. Each wave brought unfathomable relief. She didn't care that Yang, Blake and Penny must have definitely heard her.

Weiss felt Ruby's lips connect with hers. Ruby's other hand was working to her own finish. Weiss' hand joined her lovers to complete the job.

She felt Ruby moan and kiss harder against her as she came.

Ruby collapsed to her side, breathing just as heavily. Weiss didn't expect the first thing that left her mouth: A flurry of apologies.

"Oh god, I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me-"

"That was incredible." Weiss interrupted, snuggling closer to her partner. "Don't worry so much."

Exhaustion joined the passing wave of pleasure. The Heiress could feel herself blacking out.

Weiss thoughts drifted to her fears: What if this is all their love meant? Where they mistaken about the meaning of their feelings? Where they just delusional, and _fucking_ each other out of convenience?

Their physical relationship was indeed valuable.

But she'd give it all up just to hold the caped-girl. To tell her how much she means to her. To giggle at her good jokes, and burst into laughter at her bad ones.

To bicker and argue from the crack of dawn. To call each other names and laugh through the day. To snuggle in the shelter of each other's embraces at night.

To be her partner forever, and never awaken to the pain of an empty bed again.

And when she stared into Ruby's silver eyes, she knew she felt the same.


	22. Chapter 22 - Rhyme and Rhythm

**_AN: Man, I suck... sorry I've been so bad with the uploads, I've had a ton to keep me busy. I'm going to try uploading everyday for a while, starting today. I wanted this chapter to feel like a bit of rest for something comical (and more fun for the characters) in between the plot. I did manage to pack a ton of puns, references and wordplay into this one, so keep an eye out! I'll hopefully spell check this tomorrow, It's hard for me to do it right after I write it.) Until next time :)_****_-CakeLegends_**

**The Lonesome Road - Chapter 22**

* * *

><p>Weiss Schnee felt a familiar touch against her lips. It didn't take a fraction of a second to determine who it was.<p>

The Heiress smiled against her partner's lips.

"Good Morning, Princess." Ruby murmured sleepily. The Heiress returned the dizzied smile.

"What time is it?" Weiss asked, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She sat up and stretched her slightly sore shoulders. She smiled as Ruby let out her signature high-pitched puppy yawn. A new energy was flowing through the Heiress. She was revitalized.

Even though the night was spent on the floor, Ruby's presence had made it the best sleep Weiss had all week.

"About 6 or 7." Ruby mused from the light shining through the bedroom window. "And I have to say, it feels pretty good not waking up exhausted."

"Oh really_,_ Ms. Rose? You've probably gotten pretty slow since the last time..." Weiss questioned as she rose to her feet. She walked to the nightstand and grabbed her Scroll, opening the stopwatch app with a challenging smirk. "I'll time you again."

Ruby grinned at the challenge. She rose to her feet and stretched her legs. She felt the usual spring in her step returning. Her legs were practically screaming to run.

"Alright, Rose...3...2...1-"

At unfathomable speed, Ruby ducked her head and arms out of her shirt and slipped her legs out of her pajama pants. She glanced over her shoulder as she sprinted away from the articles of clothing suspended in the tiny fractions of a second she was moving in between.

Ruby grabbed her outfit from the open suitcase, tossed it forward, and slipped into it as it unfolded.

She moved through the room, smirked at the suspended Weiss staring at her phone e, and flicked on the bathroom light. She smiled at the one thing that she couldn't outrun.

She grabbed the toothpaste and toothbrush and scrubbed her teeth as quickly as possible. With a quick inhale, she spat as into the sink as softly as possible and watched the stream freeze mid-air.

She turned off the bathroom light and moved back in front of the Heiress, making sure to catch her gained momentum on her heels as the world around her matched her speed.

Weiss' finger slammed down on the screen as soon as a dash of red appeared in front of her.

"How long was that?" Ruby asked as the sound of her falling pajamas rippled through the room.

"1.2 seconds." Weiss answered, "But I'm pretty sure my thumb was a little late."

"I wonder how fast I could get you dressed..." Ruby mumbled curiously.

"What was that?"

"Nothing...just planning stuff."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I'll meet you in the kitchen, just give me a second."

Ruby nodded and walked to the door. Though she was sure of the answer, a question still burrowed in the back of her head.

"We're okay...right?" The caped-girl asked nervously. "I mean, I know we just...you know, but I, uh, just want to make sure-"

"Better than _ever_, dolt." Weiss answered confidently, smirking at her partner's impeccable awkwardness. "Now get up, you get to have a front row seat of me burning breakfast."

Ruby smiled and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Yang Xiao Long was in a deep sleep. Blake smiled at her partner's peaceful expression. She watched Yang's chest rise and fall with each breath. The rhythm was a relaxing trance.<p>

The ears and nose of the Faunus were omniscient in the space of the apartment.

Blake could hear the birds singing outside. She could hear the almost silent whirring of Penny recharging in the living room.

She could hear and smell the caped-girl and the Heiress making breakfast, and everything that took place since the night before.

And now, as she heard Ruby and Weiss' antics as they attempted to cook in the early morning, she couldn't fight a large grin. She brought her lips to a sleeping Yang's ear and, with sensual grace, whispered the two words that would rouse her the quickest.

"Bacon Pancakes."

"Fuck yeah, let's go!" Yang commanded briefly, rising from the bed with a seemingly awake level of swiftness.

"That must be a record for you, Xiao Long." Blake guessed, stretching and rising from the bed.

"I'm like fire: full of energy at all times." Yang assured at her stretching partner, smugly cracking her knuckles at her expertise. "Maybe someday you'll ketchup to all this energy I've mustard."

"I relish the thought." Blake said sarcastically. "Are we seriously peppering on these corny food puns?"

"That's a little sour of you, Tiger." Yang commented. "Keep that up, and I'm afraid we cantaloupe."

"That's not what I mint." Blake elaborated with an appearing grin. "Lettuce admit that puns are hard to come up with on the spot. We can eat up the available words pretty quickly. Plus, last night we stayed a plate-"

"We were porking the whole time." Yang commented.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "You butter watch yourself; I may get the last word."

"I'll swarm you so hard, they'll say: you've been General Custard." Yang declared triumphantly.

Blake sighed as she searched her mind for a pun. "Don't be so mayo..."

"Hah, that wasn't a pun! Your efforts are verbal a-salt." Yang smirked as she opened the bedroom door. "I thought you were a wordsmith, Ms. Author-lady."

Blake scoffed sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"I knew a girl named Ree. She dated Mike & Ike." Blake began, looking at the ceiling as she thought up the words. "She fooled around too much. Now Ree sees pieces of her life."

"Wait was that a..." Yang mumbled. "Reese's pieces. Clever girl."

Blake stepped through the door with her head held high, walking towards other couple in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>As the Heiress finally found the perfect rhythm to make decent pancakes, Ruby Rose dumped the last of the burnt and under-cooked pancakes into the trashcan. The sweet smell had finally replaced all of the burnt scent.<p>

Yang walked into the room at a brisk pace, followed by the Faunus.

"Rap battle." Yang declared upon arrival.

"Good morning to you too, Yang." The caped-girl giggled.

"Rap battle. All of us...except Blake. Right now." Yang declared once more.

"Why does she want to rap battle?" Weiss asked as she scooped a pancake onto a plate.

"I destroyed her about 20 seconds ago." Blake clarified, cracking her knuckles confidently. "Now she's in the mood."

"Why do you want a rap battle? If you're not in some stereotypical gang warehouse, it's kind of lame."

The rest of Team RWBY erupted in gasps.

"Schnee…" Yang began, gripping the bridge of her nose and sighing. "Have you ever been in one?"

"No-"

"Then you can't comment. It's a proud and relaxed sport." Yang assured. "Let's each take a 15 seconds. Weiss, you can go last. Ruby, you go first."

"Alright." Ruby responded, clearing her throat.

_"__My last name's Rose, but most people call me Ruby._

_I'm quicker than a bullet. If you don't believe it- sue me._

_I sever Grimm heads like the hero of a horror movie._

_If there's a cookie, I'm like the monster from sesame,_

_He's blue, like the aliens, call him Na'vi."_

"Is it that easy?" Weiss asked her partner as she poured the batter for another pancake.

"Yeah, just think a line ahead, and say the first thing that comes to mind." Ruby instructed.

Weiss turned to the Blonde. "Yang, it's your turn I guess..."

Yang grinned and cracked her knuckles.

_"__Funnier than a short: The rhymes I execute._

_Missed the reference? I'll recap it, cock it and shoot. _

_I may be nice, but I'll still give you the boot,_

_Like I'm a sergeant, and you're that dude in the orange suit."_

"Not bad..." Weiss commented. "So can I just go as long as I can?"

"You're an amateur, and I'm going to win anyways...so why not?" Yang grinned.

Weiss looked at the ceiling for a moment as she found her words.

_"I'm cold enough and hot enough to freeze and unthaw._

_I'm as bad as the maw, a Halo to the law._

_Tougher to kill than a motherfucking Death Claw._

_Interrupted, like a rooster that goes "Cock-a-"_

_Watch the clock as I creep up from behind._

_Sword in hand- swish, stab! You're mine._

_I'll trust people, but if they cross the line,_

_I'll shoot them with short quick clips, like Vine._

_I'm Queen with a crown, King of the Pun,_

_Sharper than my sword, and brighter than the sun._

_I'll end this how it started, once I am done_

_Screaming this verbal a-tack, like I just stepped on one."_

"Shit, Yang." Blake laughed from the table. "Weiss' was better...and I'm pretty sure Ruby's is up for debate-"

"Meh, fuck it…I'm punned out for a month." Yang mumbled in forced disappointment. "At least I get the minimal 40 consolation pancakes, right?"

The burning smell from the stove-top said otherwise. Weiss quickly returned her attention to her attempt at breakfast.

"20 pancakes?" Yang hoped.

"Not exactly." Weiss answered.

"10 pancakes-"

"4."

"Shit."


	23. Chapter 23 - Give Her the Boot

**_AN: Didn't have much time, but I crammed out another short one :) Until next time _****_-CakeLegends_**

**The Lonesome Road - Chapter 23**

* * *

><p>"These aren't as bad as I would've thought." Ruby commented as she scarfed down her last pancake.<p>

Yang mumbled through a mouthful of pancakes. "I mean, they taste like ass, but like a nice ass."

"...I can accept that." Weiss said as she joined her teammates at the table. Her thoughts quickly wandered to the robot in the living room. "Wait, can Penny eat things?"

"I...Actually, I have no idea."

"Yang, can you check up on Penny?" Weiss asked the Blonde. Yang nodded and swiftly walked out of the kitchen.

"So what's the plan from now on?" Blake asked the duo. "We only have another 2 or 3 leeway days until we have to make our way back to Beacon."

"Boot up Penny, then take a plane to east Atlas." Ruby confirmed. "Then we get to the bottom of whoever's having her trace us."

_"And kill the killer."_ Weiss' uncivilized half added in her head. The depths of her rage was gone, and replaced with cold focus. Graphic visions ran through her mind. She longed to make them true. _"I fucking swear I will jam my thumb in his fucking eye socket. I'm going to bite out his throat. I'm losing my patience."_

"That's everything, right Weiss?" Ruby asked. "I don't think I missed anything."

"That's it." Weiss promised with a warm smile. "Then we can go home."

"Is Yang still getting Penny?" Blake mumbled curiously. "How long does she take to boot up?"

"I'll go check up on her." Weiss declared, kissing Ruby on the cheek and rising from her seat.

The Snow Queen walked out of the kitchen and towards the living room.

She paused as she strolled next to the mirror. She stared unblinking at her reflection. Physically, she was much healthier than a few days prior.

Her stare had regained its piercing strength. Her scar burned with its usual prominence, but her second scar had nearly completely faded. She smiled. Weiss Schnee was finally feeling like herself.

But the voice in her head quickly knocked that smile away.

_You're pretty good at lying, Schnee, but I'm getting tired of waiting._

_"Fuck off."_

_We don't have to wait. We can hurt something right now. Let's kill Yang._

_"This is ridiculous."_

_Did you forget how much she hurt you? Do you remember what it felt like to speak through a broken jaw? To breathe through your broken ribs? To feel your optic nerve being severed by your broken orbital?_

Weiss shivered.

_"We already dealt with this. She didn't know who I was. It's wasn't her fault."_

_She also suggested that you find someone else, remember? She wanted you to leave Ruby._

_"I'm glad she did."_ Weiss admitted. _"Her little sister means everything to her. At the time, Ruby's was safer away from me."_

_Yang would hate you if she found out the truth: We struck her first._

_"**You** struck her."_

_And you **fucked** her the night before._

_"I am getting sick of you. I don't want to talk anymore."_

_You don't even remember it much, do you? I have to say, I was impressed. I think she even winced a little._

_"I think I'm going to throw up..."_

The Heiress snapped out of her trance. She looked in the mirror and saw the panicked expression she hadn't realized she held. The expression was wiped away as quickly as possible. She took 3 deep breaths and calmed herself.

Weiss' eyes shot open wide as she entered the living room. It took her a moment to recognize the image. A deactivated Penny was slumped on her side, while a shady looking Yang was beginning to pull up the girl's skirt.

"Yang, what the **fuck** are you doing?!"

"I'm looking for the power switch." Yang answered coolly.

"It's on the back of her neck!" The Heiress informed angrily.

"_Seriously?_" Yang sighed disappointedly. "I was guessing that whoever made her had a sense of humor, but apparently I was wrong."

With a quick flick, Yang rebooted the android.

"Atlesian-MC117 'Penny' Unit: Booting to internal memory drive."

"This is weird." Yang mumbled as the android twitched and hummed.

"Syncing with Wi-Fi hotspot: Blake Belladonna's Laptop."

"What is she syncing?"

"Syncing (4/4) Terabytes of 'Porn' Folder contents."

"Shit!" Weiss exclaimed, "Cancel! Cancel!"

"Sync process cancelled." The Android informed. "Would you like to download a Game Library?"

"Fuck yes." Yang answered before the Heiress could speak.

"Loading Five Night's at Penny's-"

"Cancel processes." Weiss commanded. "Just skip to default boot settings."

"Bombastic personality loaded. Memories loaded. Initializing PenOS."

"Damn...that operating system is one letter away from perfection." Yang whispered to her scowling teammate.

Penny's eyes dimmed and rebrightened.

"Status: Combat Ready!" The Android confirmed with her famous enthusiasm. "Salutations, Weiss and Yang!"

"Good Morning, Penny. Let's get you to the kitchen. We have things to discuss."

* * *

><p>"When do we take our flight?" Ruby asked the Android.<p>

"Assuming you can pack in time, we should be at the airport in an hour." Penny informed.

"I'm afraid I can't say much more than that. I'm sorry, friends."

"That's fine." Yang responded. "That makes room for my question."

"Well, this is going to be fantastic." Blake smirked sarcastically.

Yang cleared her throat in announcer-fashion. "Ms. Penny R. Polendina, if that's not where your power switch is located, do you, um… do you have functioning gentiles?"

Penny's face expression became confused. "I'm not sure. I never checked."

"It's probably awesome down there." Yang mused in a dream-like voice.

"Alright, we should probably start packing." Ruby interrupted, hoping to finish the conversation.

"There's probably flower-scented. And pressure adjustable."

"Goddamn it, Yang." Weiss mumbled with a disapproving shake of her head. "Can you possibly be any more intrusive?"

"I bet it vibrates, too." Blake commented.

"I'm sorry, Penny." Weiss sighed to the blushing android. "At least me and Ruby-"

"Cyber Pussy would be an awesome band name." Ruby added. "Or a cyberpunk action movie that got terrible ratings."

"Shit."


	24. Author's Note - Our Best Wishes

_"Do you ever wonder why we're here?"_

_"It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it. Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night..."_

* * *

><p>I'm sorry, but there probably isn't going to be a proper chapter today. The last few chapters have been pretty immature and humorous, but I'd like to bring up a serious topic. I just heard about Monty's hospitalization. I've been there a couple of times, I'm sure a lot of us have...It's a scary thing waking up full of tubes, not knowing if you'll even be lucky enough to wake up again. We don't know what happened exactly, but I wish him the speediest of recoveries.<p>

Every employee at Rooster Teeth has branched out and touched our lives in some way or another. Even though in the comment sections we're dysfunctional, constantly arguing and complaining, they still love to entertain us every single day of the week.

At the same time, I'm not too worried. I'm **certain** he's going to pull through. It's hard to stop a machine. He has the work prowess of a horse that has the strength of two horses that have both been pumped full of red bull.

If the speedy donations for his aid did anything, it showed how strong the friendships we've all made from behind the familiar glow of a computer monitor really are. We are more than just a group of fans. We are more than just a community. In a way, we are a family. If some of you feeling alone or low at any point, just keep that in mind. Hell, you can talk to me if you'd like, I'll always reply as soon as I get the chance. We're all here for you, too.

Stay safe guys. I love you all.

Now, let's go tell a story together.


	25. Chapter 25 - In My Absence

**_AN: We're back! It feels a little odd writing with these characters now, but not in a bad way. I feel like now we're a little more responsible for keeping the characters alive. It feels good to know Monty supported a lot of the fan-fiction community (even knowing that we put a more realistic/adult spin on things). Legendary artists come and go, but characters can live forever. I didn't have much time to write this, and I'm certain there's a mountain of errors, so I'm coming back in about an hour to fix them. Until next time, Stay save guys :) _****_-CakeLegends_**

**The Lonesome Road - Chapter 25**

* * *

><p>An effervescent Ruby Rose stood in the Heiress' bedroom, swiftly packing the contents of her own luggage bag. Her humming was interrupted by the opening of the door.<p>

"What's that shipping envelope for?" Ruby asked as the Heiress walked into the room. Weiss was smirking at the orange envelope in her hand.

"I found a bunch of old mail." The Heiress answered as she sat down on the bed. Her curious gaze left the envelope only briefly. "I guess it was all delivered in my absence. I haven't been here in years. I wonder what's even in here…"

"Your copies of Frigid Bitch Monthly?" Ruby quipped casually.

Weiss' eyebrow rose atop wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, that was a reflex..." Ruby mumbled in remorse, kissing her partner on the cheek. "You used to be pretty mean..."

"That was actually pretty funny." Weiss giggled. "But I unsubscribed from that an eternity ago. This is only a couple of months old."

Ruby could hear Weiss ripping the envelope open with quick hands. She smirked as she heard the Heiress fall silent.

"What 'crazy thing' did you-"

Ruby's sentence drifted to silence as she looked over to the Heiress. She held a picture frame in her hands. She was still. Her stone cold eyes were staring into the photo unyieldingly.

Ruby winced internally. Her heart stuttered at the sudden rise in tension. She saw Weiss' lip quiver.

Silently Ruby sat down next to her partner. She looked at the photo.

The picture captured a depressingly peaceful sight. Through the cracked frame, Weiss was smiling next to her sister. It was a genuine smile. The type only Ruby could seem to give her nowadays.

"Weiss, you can..._react to this_ in front of me." Ruby assured, wrapping her arm around the Heiress. "I understand."

A somber smile spread across the Heiress' face. She turned the frame over and slipped the picture out of it, dropping the frame on the nightstand.

"Ruby, I want you to know something." Weiss began. "If you woke up tomorrow, and I didn't-"

"Weiss, please don't do this to me..."

"It just came out of nowhere."

"I know. I cried a little, too..."

"And I want her back."

"We all do, Weiss."

"Ruby, if I die soon-"

"Please stop." Ruby begged, feeling the burning pain of restricted tears fill her eyes. "I don't even want to think-"

"If tomorrow I don't wake up...I want you to know that in the past 7 months...you've made 17 years of pain worth it." Weiss cleared her cracking voice. "I'd want you to know-"

"Please..."

"Ruby, we _should_ talk about this." The Heiress informed. "Trust me; coping is..._fucking_ hard when you don't. At least let me tell you this."

Ruby nodded slowly.

"If I could only say one last sentence to you..." The Heiress resumed with a small smile. "I'd just want to say thank you."

Ruby couldn't repress her blush. "I...guess it's my turn then?"

"I'm not forcing you to say anything you don't want to." Weiss assured.

Ruby nodded once again. Her emotions needed to be voiced. She took a moment to find the right words.

"I'd want you to know that I was a little afraid." Ruby's voice had lowered to a quiet tone. Her voice carried a fearful wisdom. "If there is anything after..._all of this_...I don't know how there'd be a heaven without you there with me."

Weiss was stunned into silence. Ruby stomach turned at the reaction. Her fear had become a reality.

"T-that was a little too much wasn't it? I'm sorry-"

"We've both said it since the beginning: I need you." Weiss laughed. "Don't be so worried, dolt. I feel the same. We've talked about this."

Weiss felt the familiar gravity that drew them to one another. Their lips connected, never failing to send erratic shivers down the cold girl's spine. She felt Ruby's soft lips moving playfully against her own, beckoning for their tongues to meet.

The Heiress felt her brain melt has Ruby let a cute laugh against her mouth. She leaned herself forward and brought her hands onto Ruby's hips. She felt the caped-girl wrap her legs around her waist.

Weiss began to slowly move against her. Her hips bucked occasionally, desperate to speed up the pace as she slowly grinded her hips with Ruby's.

She quickly lost her breath, pulling herself up to look down at her partner. Ruby's arms were limp at her sides. Her eyes glazed over in ecstasy. Weiss' breath stuttered as Ruby smirked and bit her lip.

Weiss slowed her pace even more. She felt every ounce of her being shaking for release. Her vision darkened. She finished hard, clenching her teeth as pressure left her body in forceful waves.

She wasn't finished. The Heiress pushed her partner's knees apart and brought herself to Ruby's exposed warm spot. Her tongue danced around Ruby's outside, making the caped-girl's legs tremble with every movement.

Weiss rolled her tongue. Ruby failed to suppress a moan. She was quickly losing the ability to think. She was so close. She could feel her climax a half second away-

"Uh oh, Rose..." Weiss said worriedly, moving her skilled hand just enough to hold Ruby's pressure in place. "We can't go any further."

"I...oh, fuck...what..." Ruby managed. Her finger's were locked around the sheets.

"I forgot a condom." Weiss mumbled. "We shouldn't risk it, you could get pregnant..."

"You...asshole..." Ruby panted incoherently. "Just...please...asshole..."

"Really? I didn't know you were into that..." Weiss mumbled, sucking on her pinky and lining it up with her partner's exit.

"Y-you're f-fucking joking..." Ruby growled in between struggling pants. Weiss' rubbing motion continued, effectively silencing her.

"Of course I am..." Weiss mumbled with a mischievous grin. She barely had time to bring her tongue back.

She felt Ruby's thighs shake with involuntary speed. Her hips bucked forward rapidly. Ruby moaned into the suppression of her own hand. Violent waves of pleasure left Ruby one after another. She felt Weiss lick away the mess with her usual enthusiasm.

"I swear, Schnee..." Ruby mumbled with halfhearted anger. "One of these days, I'm going to do that to you."

"And I'll congratulate you." Weiss chuckled, laying next to her caped-girl and snuggling with her.

"Shit...we leave in ten minutes." Ruby groaned in realization. "We have to get up."

"Meh...We've got 10 minutes." Weiss mumbled into her partner's neck, pulling her closer.

Ruby Rose smiled as she enjoyed the brief comfort of her partner's loving embrace.


	26. Chapter 26 - The Long Trip

**_AN: I've gone for a while, but this is the longest chapter I've written in one sitting for anything so far, being around 3,000 words or so(Although it is made up of time segments). As always, I'll attempt to fix the errors sometime tomorrow :) I hope you enjoy the long trip!_****_-CakeLegends_**

**The Lonesome Road - Chapter 26**

* * *

><p>"Schnee!"<p>

Weiss heard the loud voice stir her overwhelming comfort. She dug her face into the sheets and let out a relaxed moan.

"Schnee, wake up!"

The voice was becoming clearer. Weiss growled and curled her knees into her chest, hoping the action would let her rest in peace.

A small hand lightly covered Weiss' nose and mouth, hoping to drag her out from the spell-like unconsciousness. The Heiress subconsciously smirked. When she was deep asleep, her heart rate was already dormant.

It appeared nothing would wake snow white from her spell.

"Weiss, help!"

Weiss recognized the voice as Ruby's. The Heiress' eyes shot open instantly. Her torso sat upwards so quickly, even Ruby was impressed. Her vision darted around rapidly, searching for her maiden in distress.

Ruby Rose stood in front of her, fully dressed with a backpack, blushing with a light smile.

"Aww, Weiss...That's what woke you up?" Ruby mumbled happily. "That's kind of sweet..."

"Dolt, why the fuck did you…?" Weiss growled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her heart was beating painfully fast in her chest. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you? Where are the others?"

"We couldn't get you awake!" Ruby exclaimed. "Yang and Blake left for the airport! There was no point in them missing the flight, too!"

"How long has it been?"

"Two hours!"

"**Fuck!**" Weiss exclaimed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose in confusion. "Where's Penny?"

"She's playing with herself in the kitchen."

Weiss' eyebrow rose. "Wait...what?"

"She's playing Pac-Man on herself."

"Oh...Well, alright then." Weiss shot off the bed and began to dress. "How are we getting to Hyas? We can't just book another flight in time?"

"They were redirected thanks to a weather alert. They won't arrive in Hyas for much longer than expected." Ruby informed as she tossed her partner articles of clothing. "Yang's car hasn't been shipped to Vale, yet. If we take it and drive east and drive for some hours, we could get there in time."

"Alright, let's go!" Weiss commanded, grabbing her backpack off the floor.

The duo quickly made their way to the kitchen. Penny sat at the table, making a quiet '_waka waka waka'_ noise to herself.

"Penny!" Weiss interrupted quickly. "Mount up, we're driving to Hyas!"

"Weiss, you can drive, right?" Ruby asked curiously. "Do you have a driver's license?"

The Heiress froze mid-motion.

"Well, we are proper fucked." Weiss mumbled in realization. "I don't have a license. I never bothered…"

Ruby sunk visibly. "I didn't either..."

Weiss let out a frustrated sigh. _"Why the fuck did I not learn how to drive? I could kill a Grimm with a spoonful of peanut butter, but I can't turn a wheel and press a pedal? This is ridiculous..."_

And thus Weiss' vendetta was placed on permanent pause.

Her hopes of retribution were fading. She would never find the killer. She would never figure out the person who sent the snooping android.

She would never have the grief in her chest settled back to normal.

The Heiress' head lowered in disappointment.

_ She knew she was doomed._

_ Damned to walk a lonesome road._

_ Cursed to carry this grief for the rest of her life-_

"I have a driver's license." Penny's cheerful tone interrupted.

"You didn't hiccup." Weiss confirmed. "Okay, I don't need to know why you have one, but show it to me."

A card quickly slipped out of the android's mouth like a dispenser. Penny reached her hand to her mouth and pulled the card out, handing it to the Heiress.

The trio walked out of the apartment at a hasty pace, taking one last quick glance around to double check their luggage and say goodbye.

"R. Polendina, Penny..." Weiss echoed through the hallways as she read the Atlesian license out loud. "Five foot five. Permitted to operate: Cars, planes, boats, trains, tanks, giant drills...Permitted to operate advanced machinery, heh. Unpermitted to kill, unless in defense of an innocent...Wait, it says you're four years old?"

"I'm a 4 year old AI based off a 20 year old project placed in a 2 year old body based on an 18 year old female." Penny informed. "But that didn't fit on the card."

"What does your middle initial stand for?" Ruby asked. "Robot?"

"Rodriguez."

Weiss' eyes opened wide. "Seriously? I never would have guessed..."

The Heiress handed the card back as they reached the elevator. She slammed her fist against the _garage level_ button.

"What is Yang's license plate?" Penny asked.

"It's a yellow Aventador...I don't think we'll miss it."

"Sorry, I meant for a different reason." Penny explained. "If it's connected to the Atlas Network, I won't need the key to unlock it."

"I didn't pick out a custom one for her." Weiss added, scrolling through her phone to find the information. "It was state assigned; just a couple of random numbers and letters: 00MOGAR."

The Android's eyes flickered blue for short moment. "Got it."

The trio sprinted out of the open elevator and past the many rows of cars. Ruby slid over the hood and opened the side door, taking a surprisingly comfortable spot between the seats. Weiss and Penny entered the car a second later, and the long road trip was swiftly underway.

As they refueled and left the city's borders, the trio grew more comfortable. Ruby synced the radio with her scroll.

_"__When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you."_

"Crap." Weiss groaned. "I hate this song."

"Clearly you've never listened to it during a road trip." Ruby giggled. "Just let it sink in, you'll love it in a bit. And then you'll _fucking_ hate it, and then love it again. It's a vicious cycle."

"Rose, normally you can make boring thing fun, but you may have hit a brick wall here." The Heiress refuted with a smirk. "I don't believe you."

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes into trip...<strong>

"But I would walk 500 miles, and I would walk 500 more!

Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles to fall down at your door!"

The trio sang loudly as they traversed the highway. The radio was at full blast.

"Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle a da da!" Weiss couldn't suppress the massive grin on her face. "I _fucking_ love this song!"

"Great!" Ruby laughed. "Now just wait until it burns out!"

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours into trip…<strong>

"Too much..." Weiss groaned, shutting off the music to the approval of her friends. "I never want to hear that fucking song again."

"I told you, it's like a disease." "Just wait a couple more hours. You'll want to hear it again."

* * *

><p><strong>3.5 hours into trip...<strong>

"Hypothetical question." Ruby declared.

Weiss stretched her shoulders. "Spit it."

"If you had to lose one of your senses, what would it be?"

Weiss thought about the question for a moment. "Easy, sense of smell."

"Find_My_ " Penny answered. "I don't use a phone."

"Cheap answers." Ruby complained. "What sense would you enhance?"

"Honestly?" Weiss pondered for another second. "I want my other eye back. My brains adjusted to it, don't even notice it anymore, but I still know I'm weaker because of it. It's embarrassing."

Ruby nodded sympathetically.

"Emotion." Penny answered. "My emotions are somewhat real, but they're...preprogrammed. I want to feel. It makes me feel guilty, but sometimes I envy those with pain. Even if it's sad, the concept of feeling is...beautiful. I...I wish I could cry."

Ruby patted the android on the shoulder. The car was silent for a few minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>4 hours into trip...<strong>

"If you had to give up one: masturbating or sex?" Ruby asked.

"Masturbating."

"Why wouldn't you give up sex? How about those times when you're sitting there alone? Plus, you could just...handle yourself with the other person around."

"I haven't touched in _years_. And I'll tell you why." The Heiress informed. "I've officially gotten laid more times than I've handled myself. I have a record to keep."

"How do you get off without me?"

"I have a lot of good dreams." Weiss replied with a sly grin. "...And a surprisingly creative imagination to go with it."

"That's _totally_ masturbation." the caped-girl laughed. "And what do you mean by 'creative imagination?' I need all the freaky details, Princess."

"One time I was a cop." "One time there were 6 of you. Another time I had a dick...that was just fucking _weird_. Once I was fucking the Queen who was fucking you. I also-"

"What was that last one?"

"Banging in a grocery store." Weiss covered. _"Banging in a grocery store? What the hell type of cover was that?"_

"Oh, okay. I misheard you, then." Ruby said with a laugh. "You have some fucked dreams, Schnee. You're starting to sound like Blake and Yang."

Weiss contained her blush.

**8 hours into trip...**

* * *

><p>The sky had become dark, and the lights of the overhead moon and stars was as bright as day. The trio stopped in a town to refuel. Weiss and Penny watched as Ruby darted around the block, stretching her legs.<p>

A question plagued the Heiress' mood.

"Penny, I'm sorry for intruding, but this has seriously been bugging me." "Do you have anything, you know..._down there_?"

"I checked after we talked." Penny confirmed.

"Can you tell me what it is?"

Penny spoke just as a loud truck rolled by.

"That's what it is?" Weiss' laugh echoed through the cold night air of the empty gas station. "That is fucking awesome."

**12 hours into trip...**

* * *

><p>The powered down animatronic sat in the small space behind the two seats, plugged into the car for charging. On the long empty road, Weiss drove in her place.<p>

"I'm getting a video call from Yang." Ruby announced, sweeping her finger to accept the call.

Weiss turned her head to see the blonde flicker onto the screen.

"Ruby? Weiss? Penny?" Yang called out. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, but we've been driving for half a day." the caped-girl answered.

"Things aren't much better here." Yang explained. "We redirected to wait out the storm and now we have a layover in Fuckville-"

"It's Fükvalé!" Blake corrected from the distant background.

"I like mine better!" Yang yelled back over her shoulder. "Is Frosty awake yet?"

"Yes, I'm here." Weiss replied as Ruby turned the phone towards her.

"You just had to fuck yourself into a coma." Yang complained sarcastically to the Heiress.

"Yeah, it's good to hear from you, too." Weiss smirked. "Guess what's in Penny's skirt."

"I don't know. What is it?"

Weiss took the phone and faced it behind her. Yang saw the charging cable run from the car's dashboard and along the floor, disappearing up underneath the sleeping animatronics skirt.

"Oh my god!" Yang exclaimed, giggling with a large grin. "That's fucking perfect!"

"I know, right?" Weiss laughed. "Plus, the cable wasn't working the first few times, so we had to keep replugging it!"

"Blake, you called it!" Yang yelled over her shoulder. A surprisingly enthusiastic 'woo' chimed in response.

"How long do you think it'll be until you reach Hyas?" Weiss asked.

"I'd give it another 5 to 6 hours or so."

"That's pretty much where we are right now." The Heiress mused. "We'll talk to you guys when we arrive."

"Alright, bye."

"See after the _Long_ commute. _Xiao_."

"She still squeezed in a bad pun." Weiss groaned as she ended the call, handing the phone to Ruby.

**13 hours into trip...**

* * *

><p>"Ruby, I'm going to ask you to do something stupid." Weiss warned. She was clearly struggling to keep her eyelids open.<p>

"Okay...ask away."

"You can't use a stick shift. I'm getting tired, and Penny's still recharging." Weiss gulped. "I'm going to put us in 5th gear, and then you just control the wheel so I can pass out."

"Weiss..." The caped-girl began. "That is a stupid idea."

"We haven't seen another car for miles...We'll be fine." Weiss begged. "Please? There are no other drivers to hurt, and this isn't the most dangerous thing we've done by a longshot."

Ruby sighed begrudgingly. "Alright, I guess..."

Weiss pushed the car to fifth gear and let Ruby take a grip of the wheel.

**16 hours into trip...**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Fuck!<strong>"

/: Atlesian Script Running...

/: Emergency Protocol "Eminent Threat";

"Requested Task: Quick-Reboot"

"Warning: Execution ignores (54) standard executables;"

Directive == proceed;

Ruby's exclamation emergency-booted the android. Penny ripped the out the charging cable and shot upwards just in time to pull the handbrake. The car turned and drifted just out of the way of a fast moving truck.

"Thefuckwasthat?!" Weiss exclaimed, roused awake by her head slamming against the side door, leaving a sizable indent.

The Heiress looked at her hand, caught in the wheel. It was practically facing the wrong way. Her wrist had snapped backwards. She loosened her dislocated wrist from its position in the wheel and snapped it to normal.

Ruby pulled her head away from her now cracked door window. She shook the dizziness out of her head. Her hand moved towards her face and, with a slight cry, she snapped her jaw back into place.

Ruby caught her breath. She turned to the android leaning between them. "Thanks Penny-"

Penny hadn't gotten off lightly either. Half of the skin of her face had been scraped away. The under workings of the android was haunting. The mechanical skull half carried a skeleton's grin. The normal half was emotionless.

The android's dual, silent expression was unnerving to see. Ruby realized this was the first time they witnessed her operating without her personality loaded.

Penny released her grip on the handbrake, leaving the grooves of her fingers bent into the surface.

Ruby looked into the android's piercingly blank expression. Penny's skeletal socket was lit by a single dot of white in a void of darkness. The gears churning near her jaw were visible. She was twitching slightly. For some reason, whether it was a setting usually disabled by default, Penny appeared to be breathing.

"Inadequacy leads to self-harm, and will not be tolerated."

Her speech was malfunctioning from the quick-boot, leaving it to drop and raise pitch randomly. The tone was piercing. The sense of insanity underlined behind the malfunction made Ruby shiver.

"You have proven yourselves incapable of this task." Penny's broken voice growled. "I am driving."

"Y-yes." Ruby agreed nervously.

"Reattempting Boot Sequence."

Penny's green eye dimmed. The duo held her breath as the animatronics' face and fingers twitched and convulsed.

Penny's eye relit. The normal half of her face showed fear and concern.

"I'm sorry guys, I don't like to do that...It's scary." "But I didn't want you to get seriously hurt."

"I-It's alright, we understand." Ruby managed. "T-thanks for saving us, by the way."

"You can drive." Weiss assured, relaxing as the return of Penny's caring personality.

The android frowned somberly at their frightened reactions. She nodded understandingly. At least the position of the driver's seat would hide her wounds.

_"__Oh, man."_ Ruby groaned mentally. _"How are we going to be able to relax after that?"_

* * *

><p><strong>16.4 Hours into trip…<strong>

"And I would walk 500 miles, and I would walk 500 more,

Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door!"

"You were right!" Weiss exclaimed as the relaxed trio finished the last notes. "It does come back!"

"Every road trip." Ruby informed from the middle spot. They looked out towards the rising sun. In the distance, the city of Hyas was visible. It wasn't much longer now.

**17 Hours into trip...**

* * *

><p>Ruby began to beat box surprisingly well.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a beat." Ruby informed, her voice slightly muffled under her hands. "You should rap one more time."

Weiss squinted at the request. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, you did pretty well last time." Ruby said, poking her lover on the shoulder. "If the Hunting thing becomes a hobby, you could have a good music career."

Weiss snorted. "_Music career?_"

"Yeah, why not?" "You can sing, you can rhyme, and you have stories to tell. It's pretty much laid out in front of you." Ruby grinned. "Don't worry Weiss, I bet your mix-tape will be fire."

Weiss groaned. "If I do this will you stop asking me?"

"...Potentially."

Weiss motioned her to resume beat boxing and cleared her throat.

"You're looking at the biggest beast in Remnant.

My sword is law, and you're the defendant.

It's my words that you are dependent-

On, like you're my long lost descendant.

I have an apple shaped-pendant.

I'll rip out an Adam's apple, and eat up the tendon.

Standing half as tall as a sky-mall fly ball,

5 foot 3 with a spasticol abdominal.

Hump your brains out till the skull cracks, like Humpty Dumpt-ay.

And you walk as a zom-bay, Solomon Grund-ay.

Born on a mon-day, died on satur-day,

right next to superman's corpse, on my drive-way.

More stereotypical than a common speaker,

More metaphysical than Picasso on Reefer.

Call us team vacuum: you suck and I'm a dirtbag.

Pull him by the scruff of his neck, just like a shirt tag.

You're what poor people have and rich people need: Nothing.

Just a bunch of tasteless fluff: Let's call you Stuffing.

Kinkier than a foreign police handcuffing.

Every insult you spit is a lie: You're Bluffing.

You're more insatiable than a social feed,

Or maybe that high dude at Applebee's.

Think I can't spit this rhyme? Bitch please.

My fly words sting, so call me the Bee's Schnees."

Weiss stopped for a moment.

"And I'm out of ideas." The Heiress declared, pointing to the rapidly approaching city with a grin. "And we're out of time. Let's go pickup Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumbass."

* * *

><p>The sibling city was almost as massive, and just as populous. The air was cold rather than frigid. The buildings were just as beautiful, but something felt quite different from Atlas' capital. A tough aura filled the city, a sense that was both gruff and intriguing.<p>

"Welcome to Hyas." Weiss mumbled an angry warning, her eyes never leaving the airport windows. "Here, every street is Jump Street. Watch your back, kids."

"It's not as cold as I was expecting." Ruby commented as the Team exited the airport. She overlooked the visible green "It's pretty nice here."

"That's where the attractiveness ends. I've read some interesting 'stuff' about this place." Yang informed. "Let's just say that if the capital is Leonardo, this is Michelangelo."

An impressed Blake raised her eyebrows. "The painters?"

"Ninja Turtles."

"Of course you did."

"Why is this place so dangerous?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"...Politics." Weiss mumbled. "And heavy business. It doesn't help that I'm here with you guys."

"Hyas has the highest homicide rate according to last year's census." Penny added. "It's commonly referred to as the city of sin."

Weiss' monster grinned with content. _"I'm home."_


End file.
